Room of Angel
by Black Jinx
Summary: Here's a lullaby to close your eyes. It was always you that I despised. Based off of Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka. Full summary inside. VicexOc
1. Enter Kia

_**Title:** Room of Angels_

_**Author:** Black Jinx_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Summary:** Kia was just released from her hospital, and only has one option on where to stay: at her uncle K's apartment. It doesn't take long for her to find out the Karakuridoji secret, and has her own plans. But there's something about her that's unsettling, even for Vice. It feels as though as they had met before, and in a way that would affect their futures forever._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Karakuridoji ULTIMO or it's characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

_It's changed, hasn't it. Our relationship, that is._

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Kia

_Kashchenko Hospital. Also known as Kanatchikova dacha, which was suppossed to mean Kanatchikova's cottage. A hospital for the mentally affected. Either way, she knew what it really was._

_An asylum. For wackos._

_She didn't belong here, or at least that's what she wanted to believe. Suppossedly she was put into this place for something like schizophrenia or other. Rin didn't really have voices in her head. If she really was put in here for a reason, it would have to be for dysphoria._

_After all, her father was the reason she was put into this place._

Kia sighed deeply, staring out her barred window, the glass reflecting her hazel back at her. It did nothing but snow here in the northern part of Russia. And like the snow, Kia had grown to be as cold and severe. Being only fifteen years old, she had almost lived in the hospital for three years. Her black hair fell on her shoulders, parts of it nearly reaching to her butt, and it was messy from the refusal to brush her hair.

Barely anyone came to visit her. Even her uncle, K, with his buck-toothed face and disheveled appearance, had stopped coming. In reality, he was the only one who would visit her, usually bringing a new stuffed animal or gift with him. But most of the stuff she had she gave away to the smaller children.

She wore a simple white long sleeve shirt, and white cotton pants. The only thing that wasn't white on her were her two black fingerless gloves that covered her wrists, hiding from others what she didn't want them to know. Sitting at her small one-drawer metal desk, sheets upon sheets of drawings littered her room and covered the walls, held up by the tape she was allowed to have.

Other girls her age would draw hearts and butterflies and cute little things that would make her gag. Macabre and horror, things that were disillusioned, misunderstood in a way, was her style. Yeah she could draw things as butterflies...being eaten by a spider covered in the skulls and bones of small children, sitting on a web of distortion and chaos woven from the blood of virgins. That little description alone got herself into a padded room with a straightjacket for a week.

A single bed was the only other thing in the room she was allowed to have...stark white pillow with white sheets and a white wool comforter. Everything in this freaking building was white! Rin swore sometimes that she even forgot what color was. Not even the kids were allowed to have markers or fingerpaints or even crayons, it was "too dangerous". She only partially understood half of what the staff told them.

A single knock on her door told her she had a visitors. Turning to face whoever had entered, she saw her usual doctor, Aleksandr, standing before her in his grey suit. "Good morning, Kia."

Kia gave a rude grunt in return. "What do you want?" she asked.

The elderly man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I was just wondering if you would like some time away from the institute."

Upon hearing this, Kia snapped at attention. 'It was possible? I can actually leave this place?' thoughts ran through her mind. It sounded almost too good to be true. The doctor laughed at her. "Yes. It seems as though you have been on good behaviour lately, so you get a...vacation, in a way, from the hospital."

Kia wanted to jump for joy, until she heard the tone in his voice. "Wait a minute, old man. What's the catch?"

"We will be checking in now and again," he told her. "You're not completely off the hook. Now, do you have any ideas on who you would be able to stay with during your vacation?"

Kia rolled her eyes to the ceiling, trying to think. Only one person came to mind, and it almost seemed like a bad idea, but who else did she have?

"I do have one."

* * *

"I don't see as to why I have to go with to pick up some wretched human girl," Vice grumbled. He and K were riding the Tohoku Shinkansen bullet train to Hachinohe* in order to pick up some girl who K wouldn't stop talking about for the last week.

"Just, please Vice, _please_ behave yourself?" K begged the doji. Vice looked away. "Evil does not need to behave."

Looking out the window, Vice again tried to imagine the girl using the information K had told him about. _"A sweet and cute girl, she looks exactly like me!" K said. _Black hair, dark eyes, weird ass glasses and buck-teeth. Vice shuddered at the thought.

"Oh and Vice," K added. "Don't bring up her mother."

Vice raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She...passed away when Kia was little. Kia doesn't like to talk about it." Vice listened to K murmer about his sister Sachiko or whatever her name was.

Sachiko.

Why did that name sound so familiar?

_A woman with straight black hair hanging down her shoulders. She sat on a porch, reading a book. "Mommy, mommy," a little girl called. A child, no more than five or six, wore a simple pink sundress. She had black hair like her mother, and bright hazel eyes._

Vice felt the train lurch to a stop. Looking out the window, he could see a girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen years of age, sitting on a bench. She had long black hair tied into a messy braid and then put into a bun, her hazel eyes looking to the ground. The girl must have been waiting for someone.

K pointed her out to Vice, and said "that's her right there."

Vice stared in disbelief. She didn't have rat-like buck-teeth, or looked creepy whatsoever. In fact, she almost looked scared and shy, and cute, if Vice said so himself.

Noticing the train had stopped, she picked up her bags, and boarded along with several other passengers. She looked around, like she was trying to find someone, and noticed K. A smile appeared on her face, and she ran over to him.

"Uncle K!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hey sweetheart," K replied. "How've you been doing?" Releasing the girl, she almost looked estatic to see him, and Vice wondered how any person could be happy to see him.

"Good, good." By now, Vice had caught her attention. "Who's this?" she asked.

_Mommy._

**Sorry it seemed a little rushed or the characters were a little ooc-ish. I promise it gets better as it goes (i hope). And please review NO FLAMERS!**


	2. Sugar Spice and Everything Nice

**Sorry its been taking me a while to update, I had a little writers block. Still don't have a beta yet, so I hope I did pretty well. I also apologize if any of the characters are a little OOCish. But other than that, I hope you enjoy the second chappie, and maybe I will be able to update more.**

**Beware of language.**

**Chapter 2 - Sugar, Spice, and Everthing Nice**

_"Sugar and spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of!" two little girls sang, clapping their hands. Both looked like the other. Same hazel eyes, same white sundresses, same pink bows intertwined with their hair hanging loose on their shoulders._

_"Snips and snails and puppy dog tails, that's what little boys are made of!" they sang. One little girl ran off, playing near the swingset. The other looked toward the creepy tree, and saw something._

_Golden eyes glittered at her. Eyes full of malice and misery, eyes that longed to kill._

Kia opened her eyes. "Just a dream," she murmured to herself. It was dark in her new room, having it been almost the middle of the night. Looking at her clock, she found her guess was close.

2:30 a.m.

'Dammit.' Kia opened her door, and walked out into the dark apartment. Her bare feet padded silently on the wooden flooring, slightly creaking in some places. Her hand was out in front of her, making sure that she wasn't going to run into anything. She could hear K snoring obnoxiously in his room. Vice was nowhere to be seen.

It was strange meeting this new kid. Everything he did and everything about him made him seem almost robotic. with his oil black hair and golden eyes that reminded her of a cat, he was almost too handsome to be human. Kia could feel a blush creep along her face thinking about him.

She felt along the wall until she felt another doorframe, and flipped on the light.

"Gahh, son of a bitch!" she heard someone say, and tried to repress a scream. She turned to see Vice rubbing his eyes, and was not even four feet behind her. 'Was he following my every move?' she wondered. "Turn that fucking light off!"

"So-rry," she snapped at him, and flipped it off again.

"Why are you up?" she heard him growl in the darkness.

"Why should I tell you?" she answered. She heard him grunt, and could imagine his scowl. "Didn't uncle K tell you I have issues with answering people?" Kia added snidely.

"Go back to your bedroom."

"Make me."

She felt Vice heave her up, and was flung over his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him.

"Making you go back to your room."

"Put me down this instant!" she yelled, not caring who she woke up.

"_Make me_," he said, mocking her. Kia grabbed a fistful of hair, and yanked as hard as she could. Vice gave out a yelp, and dropped her with a thud.

"What the fuck was that for?" he hollered.

"Making you put me down."

"Now what's going on?" They heard a low voice asked, full of sleep. K stood in the doorway to his bedroom, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and putting on his glasses.

"He/She started it!" Vice and Kia accused simultaneously, pointing at each other. "I did not, you did!"

"Stupid girl!"

"Fuckface!"

"Vile bitch!"

"Shit-eating scumbag!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Maybe I should pull your eyes down to your ass so you can watch me kick it. Why don't you do everyone a favor and jump off a cliff, you piss-drinking, shit-eating, mother-fucking bastard!"

Vice opened his mouth to make a comeback, but words failed to come to him. That was one of the longest strings of cusses someone had ever said to him before.

"Finally, the _great Vice _shuts his trap!" Kia said in an exasperated shout, flinging her arms in the air. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna do what I set out to in the first place." Entering the bathroom, she slammed the door shut in Vice's face.

Vice smirked. "Do you need to take a tinkle, little girl?" He asked in a ooey gooey voice that made her want to puke. Kia opened the door, and looked the doji straight in his golden eyes.

"No, I need to piss like a Trojan horse."

Vice heard K snort in the background as Kia re-entered the bathroom.

'How dare she? A simple human _girl_ like her talk back to _him_? He was the Ultimate Evil, for the love of Christ!' Vice thought. While ranting about in his head, he hadn't spotted Kia come walking back out of the bathroom and walk passed him.

He followed her, trying to think of something to yell at her for, and was once again had a door slammed in his face. The green doji thought out the pros and cons of bursting into her room, and ultimately decided against it.

"Hope you have nightmares, bitch."

"Put everyone out of their misery and go jump off a cliff."

"Will you two _please_ go to bed?"

**Please review. Sorry that the chappie was so short, they will get longer as time goes on...I hope.**


	3. Innocent I Am Not

**I had nothing else to do, and a lot of free time, so I decided to do the third chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Choice of Music: Blue - The Birthday Massacre**

**Chapter 3 - Innocent I Am Not**

_Run. Keep running. There was no other choice but to. She would never let him find her, no matter what._

Kia stirred slightly, feeling her eyes open again; only this time, it was almost noon when she woke. Rubbing her eyes, she studied the area around her better.

Her room hadn't been decorated much, just white walls (damn white!), an empty shelf, and a barely used bookcase. Ideas of how to decorate filled her head. She could get some paint from the store and give her walls some color, maybe purple or black; or better yet, a mix of the two. The drawings that she was allowed to take with her from the hospital she could use as small posters. Either way, the decorating could come later, she had some other things to do at the moment.

Forcing herself out of her comfortable bed, she trudged over to the suitcase that held what small amount of clothes she owned. She opened the case with a snap, and immediately chose her outfit for the day after tying her hair into a haphazard ponytail with a rubber band.

A wide-strap tank top with a smaller black one above it, along with a plaid white-and-black skirt and knee-high stockings; black and white striped, of course. She slipped on a pair of red combat boots she had stole from one of the patients at the hospital (old habits die hard). Even if the staff knew about it, they must have not cared.

Walking out of her room, she was surprised to not have been greeted by her uncle. Not that it wasn't touching, she just didn't want to feel... crowded. Even more surprisingly, Vice was nowhere in sight either.

"Uncle K? K?" she called out, but noone answered her. Kia turned to the kitchen, thinking he might be in there, and was only met by a scrap of paper.

_Went out to get stuff. Please don't leave the apartment._

_-K_

"Don't leave? Why not?" Kia asked herself. What was the worse that could happen, she accidentaly locking herself out? All she needed to get back in was a credit card. Looking around the small apartment, she tried to see what she could do to keep herself occupied. All she found was a small tv, no phone, and no paper.

Sighing, Kia attempted to think of the pros and cons of leaving. The worst... she be sent back to the Nut House.

Contemplating her choices, she finally decided to do one of the main things on her To Do list once she got out of the hospital. A shower. A nice, long, hot and steamy shower.

Scouring the apartment for a towel, she found one in the closet next to K's room. She stripped out of her clothes (so much for getting dressed), and stepped into the running water. Oh how nice it felt on her skin. When she was still in the hospital, they had timed showers, and the water was usually lukewarm. She felt around for shampoo, and gently lathered her hair. 'Ah, this is heaven,' she thought to herself.

Vice entered the apartment through K's open window, and noticed the silence. "K." he called, and was surprised when he didn't receive an immediate answer. "K!" he hollered, waiting for his Master to answer him back. "Godamn him," he cussed.

"Maybe he went out for a bit," Jealousy said, the pink and blue douji shrugging his shoulders.

Vice heard the sound of water running, and guessed that K must have been in the shower. "I don't think so."

He charged into the bathroom, and ripped back the curtain so hard it fell off the rack. "DAMN IT K! WHEN I CALL FOR, I EXPECT YOU TO-" Vice hollered, his voice slowly changing to a whisper after realizing who he was yelling at.

Kia turned around, and saw Vice.

She let out a blood-curdling scream. "INTRUDER! INTRUDER ALERT! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM, YOU SICK FUCK!" Kia slapped him as hard as she could, backhanded him, and then proceeded to pick up random bottles and chuck them at the green douji.

Vice attempted to run out of the bathroom as fast as he could, nearly forgetting the interior of the small room, and dodging her attacks. When he had finally left, he leaned against the wall, panting.

"Very sorry, ma'am," Jealousy said monotonously, bowing his head in apology. She yelled at him in Russian, and he shut the door gently.

"Nice. Real nice."

"Shut the hell up!" Vice snapped at him. The two douji said nothing afterwards, and then out of nowhere, Jealousy spoke. "So?"

" 'So?' what?"

"Did you get a good look?"

Jealousy instantly ducked from the green douji's flying fist. "So, I'm guessing not?"

Vice went after the pink and blue douji, his heart radiating with intent to kill, and it took Jealousy everything he had to scramble out the window and away from the bloodthirsty douji.

He watched as the envious douji fly away, most likely towards where his Master lived. 'What the hell was that about?' The green douji slouched on the couch, letting out an exhasperated breath. 'So I peeked on her while she was showering. What's the worse thing she could do?'

Vice heard a creak, and look to the left. There he saw a disheveled looking Kia as she brought the broken shower curtain down upon his head.

_**Please leave your thoughts.**_


	4. Darkness In Myself

**Updating so quickly, wow. I had nothing else to do, and a lot of free time, so I decided to do the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy! :) Still don't have a beta, so if there;s any mistakes or the characters are too OOCish, I apologize beforehand.**

**Choice of Music: The Devil's Trill - Vanessa Mae, Persephone - Lullaby**

**Chapter 4 - Darkness In Myself**

K stood outside the door to his apartment, fumbling for his key to get it. Ever since he had entered the complex, the sounds of screaming and glass breaking could be heard.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, Vice went on a rampage!' he panicked. He could only hope that Kia wasn't going to be hurt in any way, or worse, killed.

He inserted the key into the lock, and opened the door to see Vice slam his bedroom door shut and jam a chair into it. A loud banging could be heard on the other side, and it didn't sound like it was Kia's fist.

"Vice, what did you do?" K asked, inspecting the damage. One broken window, Kia's bedroom door was off its hinges, there was a good size hole in the wall, and broken glass lay everywhere.

"What did I do? That fucking bitch went psycho on me!" Vice said. When he turned to face K, he saw that the left side of his face was horribly broken up, like he had been struck with something. "She used the shower curtain as a billy club!"

A loud crack was heard, and K's bedroom door was now off its hinges, and Kia stood there. She was in complete dissaray, her hair and clothes a mess, and was holding a dented metal bar in her hand.

"I WENT PSYCHO? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PEEKED ON ME!" she screamed, swinging at Vice. He used his gauntlet to block her attack, a loud _ping_ echoing in the warzone of an apartment.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

*Cue more fighting*

* * *

Kia sighed deeply, wishing she could wring Vice's neck. "Why that little, the next time I see him, its gonna be..." she made a mocking notion of pulling out a pistol and shooting him between the eyes.

K had scolded them both (with Vice yelling back at him, and terrifying her uncle), and Kia retreated to her room while K ran back to the store to get supplies to fix all the stuff they had broken, and wouldn't be back till later. Much later. Where Vice was, she didn't care.

It was already passed nine, and K still had not returned home. Kia looked out for the green douji as she left the safety of her room.

She was just a tad hungry, and wanted something to munch on. After finding a small bowl of instant ramen, she boiled up some water and mixed the noodles.

Plopping herself on the couch, she flipped through the channels on something interesting to watch, and settled on an anime that looked interesting. It was about a kid that had a fake metal arm and had a brother who was nothing but a suit of armor with a soul attached to it. Slowly, she felt her eyelids droop, and drifted off.

_Kia ran, hiding from Risa and her mother. "Kia, Kia come back," she heard her mother call her. She ran through the woods, hiding._

_Next thing she knew, she was back in her house. It was late, very late. She could hear her sister screaming, and her mother pleading with someone, or some_thing_. Kia looked into the living room and saw a creature. It looked like a demon, with a black mane and golden eyes._

_Bloodthirsty, golden eyes._

_A flash of green, great claws striking down on her mother and sister._

_Kia screamed, seeing the Monster grin a sickening grin, like it was pleasurable to it to see them suffer._

_Her scream had caught the attention of the Monster, and it turned to face her. Hungry eyes, eyes like that of a predator. Eyes that would threaten to destroy anything and everything it saw._

Kia woke up, breathing heavily. She was drenched in a cold sweat, and was shivering. Not because she was cold, but because she was scared.

She rubbed the sides of her arms, trying to shake away the terror that came with the dream. She thought she had gotten past that, past the Monster that lurked within her mind. The Monster that killed her mother and sister.

When Kia looked around, she noticed that she was no longer out on the couch that she had originally fallen asleep on. She had been put to bed, like a small child. She checked her phone, seeing if K had called her, like he said he would when he left the store.

She didn't remember getting up and walking to her bedroom, and she didn't even feel someone pick her up and place her there. Leaving her bedroom, she saw something that would have been a jackpot for her.

Vice was sleeping. Not just a simple cat-nap, but deep sleeping. He had stretched out on the couch, his feet hanging off the other arm. His face, usually in a permanent frown or glare, was slightly relaxed from its usual state.

Kia sat in the armchair next to him, watching him sleep. The douji's bare chest gently rose and fell with each breath he took, sometimes giving off a deep, contented sigh.

'Maybe he didn't really try to peek on me,' she thought to herself. Reaching out gently, she played with his hair, sometimes brushing his face with it or tickling his nose. He would give a snort, and then resume sleeping. Had she knew he wasn't going to wake up for some time, this would have been perfect for payback.

Instead, she flipped out her phone, and took a picture of her victim. After saving the picture to her phone's memory, she looked around for something that could be used as a blanket. Finding a faded pink torn comforter, she covered him with it. Seeing as how hilarious it was for him to be almost cuddling a pink blanket, she took another picture.

Once she was sure her work was done, she retreated to her room for the night.

_-Vice POV-_

When sure enough, he heard the door of her room click shut, he opened his eyes. He could tell what her every move was, and wondered why she didn't attack him when he was "vulnerable".

He heard her. Her terrified whimpers seeing her tremble in her sleep. It was almost ecstasy seeing her in fear, and yet, it awoke something in him he didn't recognize, and shoved it down anyways. Pulling the blanket over his head, he closed his eyes once again on the world, and surrendered himself to the darkness.

**_Please leave your thoughts. It does help if someone reviews or something, because I'm starting to get a little nervous on if the characters are OOCish or not, and so on and so forth. If anything of the sort has happened, I do very apologize._**


	5. Patience Isn't My Virtue

**Yay chapter 5! I'm on a roll this week! Also _NOTE_: I will be starting a mini-fic called KarakuriChristmas, with Kia and the gang! Starting December, I will be posting the chapters. So if you like this fanfic so much, I hope you will be interested enough to read that one.**

**Choice of Music: Lullaby - Hypnogaja, The Devil's Trill - Vanessa Mae**

**Chapter 5 - Patience Isn't My Virtue**

Kia rubbed her eyes sleepily, wishing she could have slept in more. K had purposely gotten up to let her know that he needed to go get more supplies to help repair the hole in the wall, and that she was to make sure that the apartment would stay in one piece.

Images shown across the television screen, showing different clips and new bulletins about accidents or some fun jazz going on with celebrity so-and-so or some shindig going on downtown.

She was silently as Vice came in through the window and plopped down on the chair. He nonchalantly reached over and stole the remote from her side and changed the channel. "I was watching that," she said, glaring at him.

Without even looking at her, he replied "Yeah. And now you're not."

"I had the remote first."

"I'm more important."

She was as he moved his eyes slowly from the tv to her, seeing her giving (or attempting to) him the ultimate death glare.

"You're an ass."

"You just noticed?"

Kia picked up the pillow next to her and chucked it at him. The green douji dodged it with ease. "You're aim sucks."

She growled at him. "You're just trying my patience today, aren't you?"

Vice smirked, and retorted "You have patience? I guess its true that you learn something new everyday." Kia grunted at him rudely as she stood to go to the kitchen, picking up the cerial bowl to take to the sink. "I'm hungry," he complained.

She turned on the hot water, attempting to ignore him. Lathering soap onto a dishrag, she starting to wash some of the dirty dishes that had been left overnight.

"Bitch, I said I'm hungry." Kia still ignored him, half-hoping that if she ignored him long enough that he would stop pestering her.

"Bitch. Bi~itch," he droned on. Resisting the urge to strangle him, she resumed washing the dishes.

Vice took a deep breath, and shouted "KIA!"

She spun on her heels and screamed "FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD, WHAT?"

"I'm hungry. Make me something to eat." There was a clatter as he dodged the large metal ladle she used as a projectile. "Missed again." He felt a sharp _whap_ upside the back of his head, realizing she had just hit him with the second ladle in her hand.

"How about then? Did I miss you then?" Kia asked, the very little amount of patience she had was wearing thin _very_ fast. She had to move quickly to dodge the clawed gauntlet reaching out to, most likely, smash her against the wall.

As she raised her weapon of choice to smack him again, she heard a key turn the lock, and saw K come through the door.

"Well, what do you know, the apartment is still in one piece," she heard him say. Her uncle was carrying a bag of some groceries, but nothing that looked like it could repair a wall. "Uncle K?"

"Hm?" he replied, setting the bag on the counter.

"I thought you were getting stuff to fix the wall?"

"Oh, I think I'll just hire someone for that."

"Oh, okay then." She and Vice exchanged twin glares of death, as she returned to the sink.

"Kia, I got you something," he said to her, rummaging through the bag. He pulled out a small square looking box, almost flat on one side.

"A cd?" she asked. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Check out the artist."

Kia took a small peek at the cover, and nearly squeeled. Nightwish. Her uncle had gotten one of their best, and her favorite, cd's of all time. "Thank you!" she said, hugging her uncle tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

K laughed at her enthusiasm. "You're very welcome. And I got more Calpis* and hamburg steak for you, Vice."

Kia finished the dishes, and ran to her room, nearly slamming the door behind her. A few minutes later, they could hear Nemo being played.

"K."

"Yes, Vice?"

"I'm hungry. Make me something to eat."

"Sure, Vice."

Just as K was about to get busy with cooking something for the douji, Kia popped her head out of her room.

"Hey, K?"

"Yes, Kia?"

"Were you the one who put me to bed last night?"

K shook his head silently, shrugging his shoulders. "Are you sure you didn't walk there yourself?"

Kia looked towards Vice, who was into a crime show at the moment. "Yeah, pretty sure."

**Please leave your thoughts. It would be helpfull. Sorry the chapter was so short.**

***Calpis-Japanese uncarbonated soft drink. The beverage has a light, somewhat milky, and slightly acidic flavor, similar to plain or vanilla-flavored yogurt or Yakult. Its ingredients include water, nonfat dry milk and lactic acid, and is produced by lactic acid fermentation.**


	6. Boys Pick On Girls

**Choice of Music: First Kiss - Aa!, Boten Anna - Basshunter**

**Chapter 6 - Boy Pick On Girls**

Days eventually turned to weeks, and then before she knew it, almost an entire month had passed since she came to live with her uncle. During that time, Jealousy was nice enough to introduce her into some of the other douji and their Masters. The ones that she was getting along with well were Mizho, a gothic high school girl about her age, and her douji Palace the Lazy; and Hana, a little girl about five years old with her douji, Edile the Gluttony.

And not a day went by that she and Vice didn't have an argument or almost beat each other bloody. Today's subject: A can of pepsi.

"That was my last can, you ass!" Kia yelled at the green douji, who was chugging down the can as fast as he could while holding her back. After finishing the soda, he crushed the can, and let out a loud belch. He flew the belch in her face, and she made a look of disgust. "And now it's gone," he said, giving her a dirty smirk.

She slugged him as hard as she could in his stomach, earning an "oomph!" in reward.

"You little shit!" he grabbed her shirt and threw her violently against the couch. She bounced off the cushions and landed on the floor with a thump. Her hand darted under the couch as she pulled out a metal baseball bat he didn't know she had hidden there. "EN GARDE!" Kia swung her weapon of mass destruction, and Vice ducked, feeling the wind blow his hair.

"Missed! Ha!" Her bat and his gauntlet clashed, sounds of metal clanging against each other echoed through the apartment.

"Are you two at it again?" they heard K ask. Kia immediately the bat behind her back, giving her uncle an innocent smile. "Vice started it!" she said.

Vice glared at her and, if looks could kill, her brain would have splattered all over the wall and furniture behind her. K gave a sigh of defeat, and asked Kia, "Are you sure your ready for tomorrow?"

Kia groaned. "Do I really have to go to school?"

"Yes. That was one of the conditions that Aleksandr said."

Kia inwardly damned the elderly doctor to the lowest pits of the abyss. "So, where exactly am I going?"

K explained to her all about the building called Senjo Academy and what class she would be in a stuff like that while she made drinks in the kitchen; coffee for him, tea for her. She had to force herself to not let her mind wander.

"The Bitch is going to be gone all day, now? Yes!" Vice said, snickering.

"Kia's will have a lock on her room while she's gone during the day. So no snooping," K winked at Kia, and Kia smiled. Vice's trademark smirk went away, and he slouched on the chair, grumbling to himself.

He seemed to almost perk up when one of his favorite murder-mystery shows came on, and he zoned into the tv. K turned to Kia, and talked in a low voice. "Have you and him started getting along at all?"

"No. He's rude, inconsiderate, and a pain in my ass. He complains all the time, and he's done nothing but irritate me since I got here," she said, setting her head on the table.

"Well, you know how the old saying goes," K said, blowing on the coffee to cool it down.

"What?" Kia started to take a sip of her tea.

"Boys pick on girls because they like them." Kia choked on her tea, couching violently. K patted her back, trying to help the poor girl.

"I HEARD THAT!" Vice yelled from the living room. "AND I DO NOT!"

"Denial. Not only a river in Africa," K mumbled under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT TOO! YOU'LL STOP TALKIN' SHIT LIKE THAT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, K!"

Kia looked at the man, and said "I highly doubt that's possible, uncle." Her face had turned grim, and he almost cracked a smile. "Then why else does he pick on you?"

"Because he's a sick, sadistic bastard."

"True. True." He nodded his head in agreement with her.

Kia sighed, picking up her tea. 'Besides, he's the Ultimate Evil. I don't think love is possible for him,' she thought to herself. 'Wait, why do I care? I don't care.' She shrugged away the thought, and drank.

* * *

Kia tip-toed around the small apartment, hoping she wouldn't wake K or Vice. Her uncle was snoring obnoxiously in his room, and Vice had dissapeared underneath the blankets piled messily on the couch. If she focused enough, she could see some of his hair poking out at one end.

She had her uniform all ready and neat, and had a pair of baggy leggings covering her legs. After grabbing her cellphone and handbag, she got ready to start out the door when she heard K ask her, "Leaving already?" He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and placing on his glasses. "Yeah. Don't really wanna wake Vice up, or he'll start having a fit on how I'm too loud and 'why can't you ever be quiet?' blah blah blah mumbo jumbo."

K smiled. "Well, have a nice day today at school. You'll have to tell me about it when you get home.

"Okay uncle. See you later."

K yawned, trying to decide whether to get ready for the day or go back to bed. He decided on the latter. Either way, Vice would let him know when he was hungry.


	7. Vulnerability

**Choice of Music: La Tortura - Shakira, Love Stereo - Eduard Maya and Viga Jigulina, Close to the Flame - H.I.M.**

**Chapter 7 - Vulnerability**

Kia moved her hips in tune with the music playing through her headphones. It felt kinda nice to be spoiled a little by her uncle. The school day had gone off without a problem, and she didn't even have to get to know people. She just introduced herself to the class as the teacher asked her, and the rest of the day had no problems.

As she was gathering her stuff to leave, she saw two boys walk up to her. One was almost ridiculously tall, and he had black hair and dark eyes. The other one was much shorter, but looked more delicate, more feminine. He had blonde hair and medium sized glasses.

"Hello, my name is Kodaira Lune," the shorter one introduced himself, and said, "This is Agari Yamato," motioning to the larger boy next to him. Agari gave her a slight wave, and giving her a friendly smile. Wanting to leave school as soon as possible, she gave them a slight bow and said "Kachikawa Kia. Nice to meetcha."

"You seem to have an accent," Agari pointed out, finally speaking.

"I was born in America, then I moved to Japan when I was six, and then to Russia when I was twelve. I just recently moved back." Both boys eyes widened.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

"How about we walk you?" Agari asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll be quite fine."

Turning on her heels, she marched out of the classroom, leaving the two boys behind her. She heard someone catch up to her, and saw that it was Agari. "Can I help you?" she asked smartly.

Agari gave a nervous laugh and said, "Wow, you kinda have an attitude. You'd get along well with Akitsu."

"Akitsu?"

"You know, Ohtake Akitsu? The one who carries around the Kendo stick?"

"Oh, I see." They walked along quietly, and she actually didn't mind the company. Suddenly, Agari started to chuckle silently to himself. His laughing was contagious, she thought, as she started to smile too. "What's so funny, Agari?"

"Something that happened when I first came to Senjo Academy."

"What happened?" It was official, he had sparked her curiousity.

"Let's just say that you had a better first day than I did."

"Well, don't beat around the bush, Agari-"

"You can call me Yamato, you know."

"Yamato. Don't say something like that and not tell me the story. Spill."

"Well, it was a hot summer day, and my first day at Senjo Academy", he started, and Kia listened carefully to the details.

* * *

K and Vice sat in the living room, watching a show on tv. Occasinally, K would look at the clock, and then back to the tv. "Kia should be home soon." Vice looked out the window, and was almost shocked to see Kia walking with someone he never expected to be anywhere near here. "Agari Yamato," he growled.

"Huh?"

"Kia's home." Vice glared daggers at Yamato, willing him to explode with his mind.

_Kia's POV_

Kia laughed, entertained by the things that Yamato was telling her. Suddenly, Yamato stopped laughing. She looked for the reason, and saw Vice's head peeking out of the upper floor window, glaring an ultimate death glare her. No, no her, Yamato.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Yamato!" she waved to him, and ran into the building before he could say anything.

"Uncle K, I'm home!" she said, entering the apartment.

"Hey sweetie! How was school?"

Kia set her backpack on an empty chair, and explained the details to her uncle.

"Well, it seems as though you had a very good day."

"Do you mind if I go down the the vending machine?" Kia had so much to tell her uncle, she hadn't even realized how dark it had gotten outside.

"I would really rather you didn't," K said. "You don't know who's all lurking around out here."

"I'll be really quick, I promise."

K looked at his neice, and then decided to give her money. "Please hurry."

"Ok."

* * *

Kia wandered the streets, almost sure she had gotten herself lost. And to top it off, she forgot her cellphone at home. "Now, no need to panic, I'll find my way eventually," she said to herself, calming her now racing heart.

When she turned, she began to really wish that she hadn't left the apartment. A small group of men, maybe three or four, had spotted her, and were starting to walk her way. She turned on her heels and quickly walked the way she had came.

They still followed. Kia quicked her pace.

And so did they.

Kia broke out into a fullblown run, and was terrified to find out they had too. She could feel her legs burning, and she was starting to get dizzy from lack of air. 'Please don't let them catch me, please don't let them catch me, please don't...'

A hand clamped on the collar of her shirt, and pulled her into him. "Hey look boys, dinner is served." She could smell the alcohol on them, and went into a frenzy to try and get herself free. One pair of hands tore at her skirt, and another at her shirt. She knew what they were after now. Kia managed to kick one of them between the legs, and after that they had her pinned on the ground, unable to move.

Kia was terrified, she was horrified. Tears had started to fall down her face. She wanted someone to come help her. She wanted someone. She let out a blood-curdling scream.

A flash of green glinted in the streetlight, and Kia heard an animalistic sound, almost like strangling or gurgling. All hands were off her, and she was free. She turned to see the men, who had frightened looks on their faces. Another bright green flash, and part of a man's face was missing. Kia closed her eyes, not wanting to see the grotesque image. Sounds of skin shredding, howls of pain, bones snapping, and then it was silent.

Kia opened her eyes again, and all she saw was puddles of blood surrounding her. Someone hoisted her to her feet, and she flinched. "Don't move," she heard him command her. She felt him swoop his arm underneath her legs, and she was being carried bridal style. Kia looked at his face, and was given the biggest shock of her life.

It was Vice. He was the one who had saved her.

As he carried her back to the apartment, the green Douji never once looked at her. Kia felt sick to her stomach, and could feel bile threatening to come up. Fresh tears wanted to spill from her eyes, and she couldn't help it as she buried her head into his shoulder.

* * *

It was what they deserved. Vice had no problem in taking it his obligation to rip those pieces of shit apart. Kia had fallen asleep in his arms, and he thought it safe to finally fly. He lifted from the ground, and took off, fast enough to get them there sooner but not enough to wake her up. How in the hell she managed to nearly walk halfway across town was beyond him.

Hesitantly, he looked down to make sure she was still sleeping. She wasn't crying anymore, but her face still held a small amount of fear. Maybe that was why she clung to him. She had nuzzled into his shoulder, making her seem almost vulnerable. Streak of dried tears lined her face, but not a speck of blood was on her. Except was was on his gauntlets that made contact with her clothes, but that could be washed out.

When the balcony of their aparment came in view, he slowed down and gently came to a stop. Still holding onto her, he crawled through the window into the living room. K was snoring, his head on the table and drooling slightly. Vice cocked an eyebrow silently, and walked to Kia's room silently. Placing her gently on the bed, he found the tanktop and shorts she usually wore to bed. Carefully dressing her in the clothes, he pulled the covers up to her shoulders, and sat in the dark.

Watching her silently, he made sure that her window was securely locked, and left the room. Vice left her door open slightly, and grabbed the pink comforter from the closet. He curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket over his head.

'Now why in the hell did I go and do that' Vice thought stubbornly to himself. 'Maybe because K would have a fit if I didn't.' He gave himself a mental argument on why he should have and should not have saved her. The green Douji went still when he felt someone gently pull the cover back, his eyes shut as though he was sleeping.

That smell. The scent of vanilla and cherries. Kia's smell. 'Good God, what does she-'

He felt a pair of lips press against the side of his forehead, as Kia had given him a soft kiss. "Thank you, Vice," she whispered, and replaced the cover over his head. He listened to the creaking of the floorboards, and the click of her door. His heart pounded in his artificial chest.

Vice attempted to shut it out of his mind, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**So SO SOOO sorry if ANY of the characters were OOC! I canNOT apologize enough! Please review!**


	8. Your Heart Says Otherwise

**Choice of Music: Without You - My Darkest Days, Every Heart**

**Chapter 8 - Your Heart Says Otherwise**

Kia sat silently in the old armchair, a sketchpad and a mechanical pencil in hand. Vice was still under the pink comforter, one green gauntlet on the floor. K was still in his room, quietly getting ready for a job inteview he had that day.

'I can't believe I kissed Vice last night,' she thought to herself. Just thinking of how her lips touched his ceramic smooth skin; the feel of his arms around her, protecting her from evil; made her blush. _Protecting her from evil_. That almost seemed funny, considering the fact he was the epitome of all evil known to mankind. It was strange being around the green Douji now. Vice was making Kia feel in a way she didn't understand, and she did nothing more than just shove it away.

She felt the pencil gently scrape across the paper. Ever since she had gotten up that day, she had drawn the living room from every perspective she could get, excluding Vice. Kia did not need him yelling at her for something as trivial as that.

Flipping through her sketchpad, she had some of the Douji in there. She had Jealous, his gauntlet transforming into a blade of sorts. There was Mizho and Palace, Hana and Edile. No matter where, she had drawn all of the evil Douji and their master, excluding one.

Vice.

Hell, she even had kids from school in there, some that she just picked out randomly. There were more than enough drawings of K in their as well. Maybe there were good Douji somewhere, and she just hadn't seen them yet. Vice talked enough about one in particular. If she remembered correctly, his name was Ultimo.

Giving off a small pink yawn, Kia pushed herself out of the chair and set off to make breakfast. She was thinking ham and potatoe omelette, an old recipe she hadn't gotten to try out for a while.

Cracking eggs into a bowl, she heard her uncle finally emerge from his room and actuall looked decent. "Morning," she whispered. K gave her a quick wave and went out the door. Raising an eyebrow, she went back to cooking.

The aroma of cooking ham and sizzling eggs soon filled the kitchen, and Kia silently hoped Vice wouldn't wake up.

It must have sucked to sleep on the couch. Then again, when she really thought about it, there were two bedrooms. And Vice had been here before she was. Did she really kick him out of his room? Kia tried not to dwell on the thought too much. She didn't like the way that feeling nagged at her.

Once two omelettes were finished, she put one on a plate, and walked over to the sleeping bundle that was Vice.

"Vice?" she whispered.

No answer.

"Vice?" she whispered a little louder, gently nudging him.

Kia heard him say something and lifted the cover from his head a little, revealing his face. "What?"

"I said 'go away'," he grumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I made breakfast. You hungry?"

"Is it hamburger steak over fried rice?"

"No."

"Then I don't want it."

Giving off a small sigh, Kia moved the plate so that it was under his nose and he could smell the aroma of the food. Cracking one eye open, he looked at the omelette, and then at her. After looking at it for a bit, he asked "Do you have a fork?"

She flipped one out, and gently set the plate on the floor. Kia watched silently as Vice kicked the pink comforter on the floor, and grab the plate. She reserved herself to eating near the kitchen, away from Vice.

"You can eat out here, you know." Kia looked up from her omelette, and glanced at him.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna bite you. You can sit out here."

He wolfed down the food, probably just inhaling it. Kia stayed in the doorway, casually looking at him from time to time.

In the darkness of the room, the shadows made his face appear more mature than he looked. 'Kinda cute, in a sick and twisted sort of way,' she thought to herself. Realizing what she was thinking, she quickly forced the thoughts out of her head. 'Anyways, there's no way in hell he could ever think about me like that...wait, why do I care? I don't care.'

"Are you finished?" she asked the green Douji. Vice handed her the empty plate and fork, and he began digging through the cushions looking for the remote.

She walked silently to the kitchen, and when her left hand brushed to stove, she felt a searing pain. Kia let out a small shriek, pulling her hand tight to her chest and dropping the plates with a crash. Looking at her hand, she could already see nice hexagonal burns forming near her thumb. And now there was broken porcelain on the floor, and she was barefoot. "Son of a bitch."

Turning to go run her hand under cold, she ran into Vice. "Excuse me," she said, attempting to walk around him. Kia was surprised to feel his claws wrap around her wrist and spun her so she was facing him. "Vice, what are you-?" she started, but stopped.

Vice had looked at the small burn on her hand, placed his lips to her palm, and licked. Kia could feel his rough tongue gently slide over the burn, and to her shock, was actually soothing it.

She blushed. Hard. Her heart raced in her chest, raging like a wild animal in her ribcage. All other senses stopped besides touch. Even Kia herself felt like she had frozen in time. Vice slowly raised his head, his tongue still sticking slightly out of his mouth. "There. You'll be fine." His golden eyes bore into hers, and she relaxed.

"T-Thank you," she said, finding the will to speak.

Vice moved closer to her, nearly having her pinned against the counter. "Next time you won't be so lucky." Kia's heart slowed down, and she looked away from him.

'God dammit, what's this feeling?' Kia thought. He was the Ultimate Evil, and she had never felt more relaxed when she was in his presence. All the other Douji, minus Jealous, and their masters were scared of him one way or another.

She was still looking away when she felt his forehead against hers, his claws gently relaxing. There was so much about him Kia felt she knew, but she didn't know how to define it.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kia turned her head to see Jealous standing in the doorway. In one quick flash, Vice brushed past the blue and pink Douji.

Jealous and Kia watched as Vice left, and Kia started to busy herself in cleaning up the broken dishes. "Hello, Jealou-"

"You like him."

Awkward silence.

"Meaning?"

"You like him. As in, _like_ like."

"What are you talking about?" Kia asked.

"Like like. As in, you like him, but more than a like, like a like like. Like a friend, but like more-"

"The tongue twister is irritating me. Say it or shut it."

"You love Vice."

"..."

More awkward silence.

"I do not love Vice."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Jealous said. "You're in love with Vice."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am so not."

Jealous grabbed her hand, looking at her palm. Kia yanked it away, but not without letting Jealous have a good look. "What is it with all you people today? Just grabby grabby grabby! And I am NOT, under any circumstances, in love with Vice."

"You say one thing but your heart says otherwise."

And with that, Jealous too dissapeared. Kia scoffed at him, a little too late. Busying herself again with the remaing remnants of plates, she really thought.

Had she really falled for Vice?

**So SO SOOO sorry if ANY of the characters were OOC! I canNOT apologize enough! Please review!**


	9. Rabbit to the Wolves

**Choice of Music: Points of Authority - Linkin Park, Wither - Dream Theater**

**Chapter 9 - Rabbit to the Wolves**

-one month later-

"Kia, you burned them."

"Vice, don't even start. Your food is perfectly fine."

"Yeah, if I wanted it burned."

"Vice, she didn't burn your food," K said, intervening between the two. The said Douji gave the man a growl, and Kia could see her uncle shrink in his seat.

"A-anyways. Kia, you should get a boyfriend."

Kis sighed, wishing he wasn't going to bring up this subject again. "Uncle, if i wanted a shitload of men in my life I'd hand out with you two bozos all day."

She felt a huge glob of something smack the back of her head. Turning around, she could see that Vice launched a huge spoonful of mustard in her hair. After glaring at him for a few minutes, she said, "Had that been Hana, she would have been spanked."

"Oh, kinky." Vice made a really bad sexy face. "Spank me, Kia. I'm such a naughty boy."

"If you mean 'naughty' as in 'mentally disturbed', then yes. Yes you are."

Vice stuck two of his claws in a V formation and wiggled his tongue in between them. Kia just stared. Words failed to come to mind. "I'm...going to go take a shower."

As she was leaving the kitchen Vice called after her "Do you want me to join you?"

"Shut the fuck up."

The water in the shower started, and Vice smirked to himself. It was so much fun to teast her, even if he went overboard sometimes. She was acting stranger around him, and he didn't know why. Probably didn't help that he didn't bother to ask. Hey, he didn't care. She was just another human whose life would be gone before he knew it.

But there was something else going on underneath the surface. She did something to him, he wouldn't doubt that. That girl did something to him, and he nearly kissed her because of it. Thank god he came to his senses. Had he done that, well, he didn't know what would happen. A dirty, evil smirk came to the Douji's face as he thought of a wonderfully awful idea.

The green Douji snickered, and K wondered what he was up to. The water stopped, and Kia stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Vice launched another spoonful of mustard at her, and she dodged it, narrowly missing her.

"Jackass," she said, escaping to her room. Drying herself and her hair, Kia quickly got dressed into her school uniform. While she was fixing her shirt, she heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Vice. "Are you dressed?" he asked, staring at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Dumb question much?"

And then it happened. Vice moved so fast she barely had time to perceive what was going on. Kia felt her body slammed against the wall, and a pair of lips met her own.

Vice kissed her. Scratch that, _kissing_ her. And he wasn't being gentle by any means. His teeth bit her lip and his tongue brushed hers. Kia could only think of one thing to do, the most rational and sensible thing any sane person in her situation would do.

She slowly raised her hand and slapped him with as much force as her body would allow. The green Douji staggered back a bit, a nice red handprint forming on the side of his face. "A little feisty, are we?" he asked. He felt her hand meet the same side of his face.

"Now you're starting to irritate me," he growled.

Kia balled up her left fist as hard as she could and punched. There was a satisfying crack in his face, but an egually dissatisfying crack in her hand. She felt claws around her wrists, and soon Vice had her pinned to the floor, her hands on either side of her face. "Now I'm pissed!" he snarled. His golden eyes plashed like a predator's.

"I still got one hit left in me," Kia snapped. She could feel Vice's legs straddling her hips, and she got an idea.

"How?" Vice asked, giving her his traditional smirk. "You can't move you hands."

"Don't need 'em," she replied smartly as she brought up her knee as hard as she could.

She hit her target dead on.

The green Douji immediately let go of her, and clutched himself in his sensitive area. "You...bitch!" he gasped. Kia snickered.

"Bye bye 3!" She didn't bother putting her shoes on, she just grabbed them and her bag and ran out of the apartment. K was walking back into the room when he saw Kia dart past him. He was about to say something when she called "byeuncleseeyoulaterloveyou!"

He raised an eyebrow and peeked into her room. The evil Douji was on the floor still clutching himself, and he seemed to have gotten his ability to breath back. K could imagine what happened. "Vice, one. Kia, two. You're going to have to awknowledge her as en egual sometime, you know."

"Shut your fucking mouth, K."

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that!" Ko exclaimed. She had shorter black hair than Kia, and she had dark eyes. She too had met Vice before and knew about the Douji secret.

"He had it coming," Kia giggled, sliding a book out of her bag. "I didn't have a choice, it was an act of self defense.

Both girls laughed to themselves and sat down for their last class of the day. Kia felt her phone vibrate, and she peeked at the message while the teacher wasn't looking.

**BadBoy666: sup bich?**

Frustrated, Kia texted back, feeling the small clacking of the keys underneath her fingers.

**SugarAngel16: Who is this?**

Almost instantly, she received the reply.

**BadBoy666: giv u 3 gessus and a hint; kik me there agen and u wil DIE! Get me?**  
**SugarAngel16:...Vice?**

'How in the hell?' Kia wondered how he was able to get her number. She had begged and pleaded with her uncle to make sure Vice would never get it, no matter what.

**BadBoy666: No, shirley temple. Yes its me, the great Vice.**  
**SugarAngel16:Stop texting me, fuckface.**  
**BadBoy666: Suck me, cunt. Your name doesnt suit you very much. Your not sweet and you sure as hell aint an angel.**  
**SugarAngel16: And your name does?**  
**BadBoy666: Damn straight**  
**SugarAngel16: Stfu you queer. Bad boy 666, more like SissyGirl01...**  
**BadBoy666 is calling...**

Kia clicked the "ignore call" button, and she slipped the phone back into her pocket. Her phone vibrated on and off for about ten minutes and then stopped. She quietly prayed that a car wouldn't come crashing through the window.

A small paper crane landed on her desk. She looked towards Ko, and she nodded towards it. Unfolding the small orgami bird, she read the note.

_Who was it? _Kia mouthed the word 'vice', and Ko nodded in understandment.

The door to the classroom creaked open, and a boy walked in. "Class, we have a new student coming into our class today. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Kia and Ko both snapped their attentions back to the newcomer. It was a boy, and an incredibly cute boy at that. It was obvious that he had come from outside the district, and therefore he had a different uniform than that of the other students. Blonde hair and secretive blue eyes, he spoke. "My name's Murayama Musashi, but you can just call me Musashi."

There was the clattering sound of desks falling over and chairs being puched aside as all the girls in the classroom ran to him. They spoke with such excited delight it reminded Kia of birds twittering.

"And like a rabbit to the wolves, they shall devour him ans leave nothing behind," Ko murmered in Kia's ear. Kia smiled. It was true, what Ko was saying. The girls at their school were fricking relentless...but then, so were the boys. After the first week of school, Kia started wearing skirts that went at least past her knees.

"Yeah, but he is cute. You have to admit that," she pointed out, her friend nodding in agreement.

"Go talk to him," Ko said.

"Pardon?" Kia asked, whipping her hair around as she looked as Ko.

Her friend gave a silent nudge. "Go. Talk. To. Him."

She nudged her back. "Why not you?"

"You said he was cute. Go talk to him, or I'll embarass you."

Groaning, Kia slid out of her seat and walked to the front of the classroom. The teacher was currently trying to get the girls to calm down and return to their seat.

"Miss Kia, please return to your se-"

"Welcome to Senjo Academy, Murayama," she said smiling, ingnoring the teacher. She swore she could hear Ko scoff in the background. "I hope you come to like it here as I have." She bowed politely and was surprised to see him reach out his hand.

"I'm sure I've said this before, but you can just call me Musashi," he said, returning her smile. Kia shook his hand, feeling a small blush creeping along her cheeks.

"Kia. Kachikawa Kia."

"Any relation to Kachikawa Seiba, perhaps?"

Kia felt her stomach churn with acid, and forced herself to remain calm. "No, no relation at all," she said, keeping her smile. There was no way she could stop her grip from tightening and relaxing. She silently retreated to her seat, and class resumed as normal. The buzz of excitement reverberated throughout the room, while the buzz of anger ran through Kia.

* * *

"How many love notes do you think heart-throb Murayama got today?" Kia asked, slipping on her outside shoes.

"57 note, at least 3 of them from guys," Ko answered, flipping through her book. Kia had gotten the new Fruits Basket book from the school library (courtesy of Matsumoto Kiyose) and Ko begged to borrow it for the night.

Waling out into the sun, Kia saw another girl from a different class run to Murayama and slip him an envelope. She obviously looked unconfortable and shy, so there was no doubt what she was doing.

"Breaking even, it's now 58," she said with a tone of amazement.

A crowd of girls was starting to gather around the entrance. All of them were speaking in hushed whispers and quiet giggles. "Have they found more prey already?" Ko wondered. "They're not wolves, they're hyenas!"

"Come on, ladies," Kia yelled. "You're like a blood clot, you're slowing down the flow." Pushing past people, Kia felt as though claustrophobia was going to kick in any time now. "What in the hell are all staring at?" Kia grumbled. And saw.

A boy leaned against the wall, and he was faced away from the rabid girls. He wore a sweatsuit with the hoodie open and a baggy white shirt. Instead of sneakers, he wore a pair of sandals.

"Oh my god..." Kia started.

"...He is hot!" Ko kinished. For some reason, Kia felt as though this guy was familiar to her, but she couldn't think of where she had met him. The mysterious boy pulled out a cellphone and looked as though he was texting someone. Meanwhile, Ko and Kia were shoving each other to go talk to him first.

Kia felt her body freeze when the boy flipped his phone shut and her phone vibrated. Hesitantly, she pulled it out and flipped it open.

**BadBoy666: Where are you?**

Kia looked back and forth between her phone and the boy, and she felt embarassment creeping upon her. When the boy turned towards her, she caught a clear view of Vice's face.

Both girls immediately gave out twin howls of horror and disgust. Vice began to stride over to them, his smirk appearing on his face. "Hey baby, how you doin'?" he said, nodding towards the girls. Kia could see the hearts in their eyes.

"Those poor, disillusioned girls," she muttered under her breath. "They don't know what's coming to them." She only watched as the epitome of evil flirted with the lovesick high school girls. She had a feeling this was some sick-ass fantasy to him. Grabbing him, Kia stomped away the girls, dragging their eye candy with her.

"Why in the hell are you here?" she yelled at him once they were a good distance from the school. "You had no reason to come here."

Vice cocked an eyebrow, eyeing her tight grip on his hoodie. "A tad jealous, are we?" he asked.

A furious blush creeped its way across Kia's face. "I-I'm not jealous!" she snapped. "I just don't see why you had to come to my school and be a nuisance."

Vice tapped his sandal on the pavement absentmindedly, shrugging off her hand. "Didn't think I was being a nuisance," he said, "thought you'd be happy to see me."

"No one in their right mind would ever be happy to see you," she retorted, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Ever."

He pouted. "Aww, there you go, Kia. Hurtin' my feel-goods."

"The only feel-goods you have are the ones I kicked this morning."

"You think I don't have feelings?" Vice inquired.

"You're an empty chested bastard who claims to be the ultimate symbol of all evil. Of course you don't have feelings," she said, having no expression upon her face.

Vice opened his mouth to say a nasty comeback and stopped. "You actually have a point there."

Kia turned to face him, pushing on her sunglasses. "Well, because you showed up here obviously means you need something. Watcha want?"

"We need to go somewhere," he said as he started towards the train station.

"Where?"

"I have...an _appointment_," he said, almost sounding hesitant.

"You're a robot," Kia stated, "and yet you need to see a doctor?"

Vice laughed, sounding like he was mocking her. He looked at her, his trademark smirk appearing on his face. "I didn't say it was a doctor."

**Yay, ninth chapter! The chapters should start getting longer because the story is starting to pick up. Ko is not my oc, she belongs to Shadows From The Night. Please review and tell me what you think. Having someone else's opinion helps. See you later!**


	10. What Do You Feel

**Choice of Music: True Love - S.E.N.S.**

**Chapter 10 - What Do You Feel**

Kia sat silently in the train, and she watched the countryside fly by. Noone sat near them within a five foot radius, and anyone who even attempted to sit next to Kia or Vice got the ultimate death glare from the evil douji. "Where are we going?" she asked, wishing he would just answer her question like she asked the first 50 times.

"His name is Tansen," was the only thing he said and nothing more. Even when they got on the train, he wouldn't so much as look at her. Unless someone tried to sit near them.

She sighed and leaned her head against the window. Sitting next to him was a hassle, but having to sit next to him while he acted like a tiger protecting its hill was just weird and embarassing.

Another girl walked up to them and plopped herself next to Kia as she flipped through a fashion magazine. With the way she looked, it looked out of place. She had neon green hair held up in a side ponytail and wore bright pink sunglasses. The strange girl wore and orange shirt with a neon blue latex skirt and silver latex tights. She was chewing on something, and her purple lips blew a large yellow bubble and popped it.

"Vice," she said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Dante," he said, awknowledging her.

"It's about time you came 'round, boy," she said, slapping her magazine shut. "What took you so long?"

He looked at her with acid in his eyes. "You know why."

Kia looked between the two. "You...guys know each other?" she asked.

The girl, Dante, looked at her and pulled off the sunglasses. She had light pink eyes, matching her unusual outfit. "You must be Kia!" she exclaimed, and squeezed Kia in a tight hug. "I've heard a lot about you!"

Turning her attention towards Vice, she said "You're in a lot of trouble, by the way."

* * *

"Come in, come in, come in!" the cheery man, who must have been Tansen, sang. "Company, company." The man looked much younger than her uncle, and he had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and he had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Indeed, he was a handsome man.

"Uh," Kia mumbled, not fully sure if she wanted to step into his house. Vice grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him, a tight grip on her arm. "That hurts, damnit!" She yanked her arm away from Vice, and he shot her a warning look.

"Don't start. I will rip you apart right here and now," he growled. Kia got the feeling that just being in this house put him in a bad mood.

"You don't scare me," she snapped at him. Her patience was well worn out at this point. "I'm am sick and tired of you man-handling me. I honestly don't see why you had to drag me here when I could have clearly gone home."

Vice pointed behind her. "That's why."

Spinning on her heels, she could see little Hana sitting on a very large lounge chair. She was wrapped up in a blanket and almost looked out of it. Her blonde hair looked as though its hadn't been brushed for a while. "Hi sissy," she said, giving her a toothy grin. Kia gave the small child a hug.

"Hiya sweetie, how've you been?" Kia could immediately tell something was wrong. Her skin felt warm to the touch, and Hana gave off a raspy cough. "Oh honey, are you sick?" Hana gave off a slight nod, and almost pushed herself off balance because of it. "Wasn't Sumako supposed to take care of you?"

"She doesn't want Hana there cause she doesn't want to get infected," she heard her uncle say. Kia turned to see K leaning against the doorframe. "I brought her here so Edile can get check out and she'll be coming home with us."

'What a bitch,' Kia thought putting Hana back in the chair. The little girl snuggled herself into the cushion and fell asleep. "Uncle, what did you mean by checked out?" she asked.

With a sweeping motion of his hand, he led her to a back room of the house, and pointed. "Look," he said. Kia could see Edile laying on a silver examination table, his chest split open. To Kia's suprise, it was hollow with the exception of mechanical wires and a glowing ball.

"What's that?"

"It's called the soul sphere," Tansen told her. "It's the source of life for the Douji, and if it breaks they die."

"Oh." She returned her attention to the epitome of gluttony laying there, looking lifeless.

"You look like someone killed your best friend," Vice said. He had returned from wherever he had dissapeared to. Kia frowned at him, and turned away. Tansen and K exchanged glances with each other.

"Is this behavior normal between them?" Tansen asked, raising an eyebrow as Vice made a face at Kia.

K shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty much."

"I see," he said. "Vice, are you ready to be examined?" His voice had gone from stoic to giggly happy in less than a second. Vice's face dropped, and he looked as though he was going to gag.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," he groaned. Kia raised an eyebrow in question. Vice looked at her and said "he's gay."

"Oh please," Tansen said with a pisha look (is that even right?). "I prefer the term flamboyantly homosexual. You aren't my type, I wouldn't do anything to you or any Douji. No matter how young and sexy you are, with those perfectly made bodies..." Tansen looked as though he was drifting off into his own erotic little world, which only creeped Vice out even more. "Dante dear, why don't you entertain Vice's little lady friend while I work on him?"

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" Vice and Kia shouted simultaneously.

Tansen was taken aback, and replied under his breath, "Methinks they doth protest too much."

In one sweeping motion, Tansen dragged Vice off in one direction and Kia to another. "How about I get you some tea? What kind do you like?" Dante asked. Kia was surprised at her sudden change in mood. She was much calmer than when she was on the train or around Tansen.

"Um, I'll take spiced chai, thank you," she said. She sat down on a couch, back out in the living room where Hana was dozing away. Looking around the room, it didn't look like a typical japanese home. It had more of an italian touch to it.

_Vice's little lady friend_

Kia felt her heart sink a little. "Like he would ever have time for that," she muttered. She slouched in the seat, and tried to ignore the phrase.

_Admit it, you love Vice._

'Do I?' Kia thought to herself. If she really loved Vice, why was it so obvious to them? Did she rea-no.' Kia shook her head. 'I don't love him. We're rivals and that it's.'

"That it," she said, reassuring herself.

"What's it?" Dante asked, appearing in the doorway holding two teacups.

"Oh, its nothing," Kia said, accepting the steamy cup. The aroma of spices filled her nose and she inhaled deeply.

"Something's wrong. You know you can tell me," Dante said, sipping her tea. "I know you're troubled. I can see it on your face." Kia attempted to drink her tea and stopped. She couldn't bring herself to drink.

"What are the Douji exactly?" Kia asked.

"They are the mechanical embodiment of pure good and pure evil, devoid of human emotions that can cloud one's judgement. There are also one's you've met that embody pure emotions such as jealosy and sloth, or laziness. They were created by Doctor Roger Dunstan, a relative of Tansen. That is how he can fix them."

"Then how are you involved in this?"

Dante's eyes widened, and she gently set her cup down on the coffee table. "Funny you should ask," she said. "I am called a Doll. I am like the Douji, but I am different than them." Kia wanted to speak, but Dante continued. "Dolls are like the female versions of the Douji, except we don't have gauntlets or any of the abilities that Douji have."

"What can you do?"

Dante smiled at Kia. "That is something I'll have to tell you for another time. But we were discussing you, were we not?"

Kia's heart sank again. "What's the real purpose of the Douji?"

Dante looked away from Kia. "They are to battle to the death to show which is truly stronger, good and evil. When their battle is over, Dunstan will rewind time and destroy the Douji. After that they shall no longer exist."

Kia stood to her feet. "That's not fair!" she cried. Dante looked shocked.

"You aren't truly invol-"

"That's not what I mean!" Kia's heart hammered in her chest, feeling as though it was racing a million miles a minute. "What about Hana and Mizho, and K? What about all the Douji masters? What happens to them?"

"They forget." Kia felt her heart stop. "Anyone who ever came into contact with the Douji or had anything to do with them will forget them. They will most likely forget that they ever even knew each other."

_They forget? _Her heart picked up speed. Memories of Edile and Hana, Mizho, all of the precious memories she had with them flew through her mind. She didn't want to forget any of them. Not a single one. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Can it be stopped?"

"No."

Tears fell down her face, and she cried. A warm hand gently rubbed her back. "It will be okay," Dante said. "Trust me, if you're not in this far, it's not-"

"I don't want to forget." Kia's body shook. "I don't ever want to forget them. Not a single one."

"Why? You've made it clear that there's nothing between any of you. It's just a simple sibling affection you all have for each other, even for you and Vice."

"No, it's not. There's nothing between me and Vice," she protested. Kia pushed any thought of him out of her mind.

"There's nothing at all? Absolutely nothing?" Dante pressed.

"No. Yes. I don't know!" Kia hid her face in her hands, getting that feeling. The feeling she got everytime she was near him, everytime she though of him. The feeling that made her sick to her stomach, and yet be as peaceful as she could be. It nagged at her, and it wouldn't go away this time.

"How do you feel towards Vice? You need to say something."

Kia's body slowly stopped shaking, and she rubbed the tears from her eyes and face. She took a couple deep breaths, and looked at Dante. Very clearly and calmly, she spoke.

"I love him."

**IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! To leave you guys thinking: What will happen now that Kia confessed her love? What will Vice and everyone else think? Will they ever know? And two new characters are about to make an appearance very soon, both who play a major role in the lives of Vice and Kia! See you all next chapter, please leave reviews on what you think.**


	11. Tension

**Choice of Music: Tsunaida Te ni kiss wo - idk.**

**Chapter 11 - Tension**

Vice exhaled a deep breath as he felt Tansen poke around inside him. Surprisingly enough, Kia's last "attack" hadn't caused him any damage to his body. His dignity was bruised when he had to explain it to the young doctor and K. "Are you about done yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Almost there, just gonne check out this part here," Tansen replied, and Vice felt a sudden shock coarse through his system.

"The fuck was that?" he exclaimed, his temper bubbling a bit. He could feel a memory floating its way back to the surface of his mind. One he actually preferred to forget about.

"Nothing, Vice." The young man stood up and had Vice shut his chest. After shooing K from the room, he turned to Vice with a serious expression. "Now," he started, "what's the deal between you and miss Kia?"

Vice scoffed. "Absolutely nothing. She's just a pathetic, weak human being who is my "master"'s neice," he said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word "master".

Tansen smirked. "There's more."

Vice didn't like the fact that the queen of queers was giving him back his own smirk, the I-know-something-you-don't smirk. "There have been some instances where we were at each other's throats, but there's no meaning in it. I could have easily beaten her a hundred times over."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because it's fun to tease her." Vice grinned an evil, sadistic grin.

"Why?"

"You better not be fucking with me," the Douji growled. "I'll slice you up like mincemeat, fag."

"Only in my dreams, dear Vice," Tansen giggled. "Only in my dreams."

Jumping off the table, Vice pulled on the baggy white shirt and hoodie, feeling the cloth against his faux skin. It was slightly cold due to laying on the floor of the room. Why Tansen kept it cool in here was beyond Vice's comprehension. Messing with the different tools on the table, he pretending to inspect them, faking his interest. "So, any new dolls lately?" he asked, not looking at the young doctor.

"One is now about nine years in the making, and she's still not complete," he answered, looking to a file cabinet to find Vice's records, giving off a quiet "Here it is" when he spotted the manila folder.

"Has it really been that long?" Vice muttered to himself, setting down an object that reminded him of a patella hammer. Why he had that there, he didn't want to know.

"Pardon?" Tansen asked, looking up from the paperwork.

Vice shook his head. "Mind your own fucking business," he said. That's why everything was sounding so familiar to Vice. Why Kia looked familiar to him, and he had heard the name Satoko before.

_Mommy_

"Risa."

"Hm?"

"Is the doll's name Risa?" Vice asked, picking up another tool. Tansen took off his glasses and looked at the evil Douji.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I guessed."

"Bull. You know something about that girl, don't you?" Tansen pried. He studied the Douji, and realization dawned on him. "I knew it!"

Vice sneered. "Knew what?" Tansen only gave him a secretive smile, and refused to say anything more. Vice exhaled an irritated sigh. He knew that once the doctor knew something, he wouldn't say anything to anyone. "There was two of them. Risa and Kia. They looked alike in more ways that one."

"Twins."

"What?" Vice whipped his head towards the man.

"Twins. Two children that come from the same mother at the same time. You could either had fraternal or identical. What did they look like?"

"Same hair, same eyes. Both girls."

"Identical," Tansen said, nodding his head. "Now, you'll have to check back in in a few months, so I'll see you then."

"That's it?" Vice asked. Tansen nodded his head. Edile was no longer in the same spot where Vice had commanded him to stay. Even they were of the same evil soul, Vice allowed no other Douji in the room while he was being examined. Jealousy once commented on that 'it was because he had nothing to show', and ended up staying in the doctor's care much longer than necessary.

His sandals made small claking sounds as he walked down the hallway, looking for Edile and the others. Upon coming into the livingroom, Vice found Edile with Kia and Dante. Hana had crawled herself into Kia's lap and fell asleep. Edile was currently stuffing his face with something Dante had made for him while the girls spoke quietly to each other.

"Kia," Vice said, and her head whipped towards him. Even in the small darkness of the room, he could see the redness around her eyes, as though she had been crying. He had the sudden urge to beat the shit out of Dante.

She gave him a smile. "Hi, Vice." It was almost too much of a smile, a fake smile to him. She was hiding something from him.

"Let's go," K said. "It's not that late yet, but we should get home." They quietly left the house after saying their farewells, and boarded the train back to Tokyo. K sat in front of the two, and Kia held Hana in her lap. Edile climed up onto the seat, laying his head against her lap and closed his eyes. She stared out into the darkness, almost oblivious to Vice saying something to her. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Oh, it's nothing," she told him. They sat in silence, not saying a word for minutes.

"There's something wrong," Vice spoke again.

"Vice-" Kia started to protest, but was interrupted.

"I'm not exactly the best person to talk about your problems with," he said, "but I can still listen, ya'know?"

Kia sighed, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Vice, I swear that nothing is wrong."

The evil Douji gave her a grunt. "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

The girl only laughed in reply, careful that she wouldn't wake up Hana and Edile. "So are you," she said, laying her head on Vice's shoulder. "So are you."

Vice's body tensed, unsure of what to do. Should he let her do that, or would he shrug her off? Sure, it felt unnatural so have someone do that to him, but in its own way, it felt nice to him. He wouldn't lie about it. Slowly, his body relaxed. He felt relaxed in her presence, but the tension they created was thick enough to cut with a knife. Hesitantly, he let his head relax against her own, feeling her hair touch his face gently. He couldn't remember this feeling. It was new and unnatural to him. Any emotion that didn't have anything to do with evil was unnatural to him.

Kia gave off a contented sigh, and fell into a light sleep. Vice closed his eyes, awake but oblivious to the world around him.

* * *

"Go to bed, Hana," Kia ushered the little girl once they had gotten into the apartment. Hana and Edile would sleep in Kia's room, as she hadn't minded if she had gotten whatever Hana caught. Hana dragged her blanket into the bedroom, Edile following en suite. Looking at the clock, Kia noticed she had enough time to make a treat for them tomorrow. K had retreated to his room for the night, and Vice was on the couch watching tv with the volume low.

Kia fished through the cuboards, looking for something good. After coming upon a box of brownie mix, she pulled it out and read the directions. "Gonna make some brownies?" She jumped at the voice, and saw that Vice had come from the livingroom and sat himself on the counter. He had ripped open a bag of potatoe chips and was munching on them lazily.

"Yeah, got a problem?" she said to him, slightly annoyed at being startled.

"You're awfully cranky."

"I'm tired." Just to prove a point, she yawned slightly. Breaking eggs into the bowl, she looked around for the vegetable oil, but couldn't find it. Realizing Vice was sitting in front of it, she stood in front of the Douji. "What do you want?" he asked, popping another chip into his mouth.

Kia put her hands on her hips. "Looking for the veggie oil. You're sitting in front of it." Vice made a half-ass attempt and moving himself to the side so she could grab it. Reaching around him, she felt the small glass bottle touch her hand, and she grabbed it.

Pouring it into a small measuring cup, she began to mix the batter. While it was starting to blend perfectly, she felt arms reach around around her waist and tighten gently. Kia could feel Vice's slight frame against her back as she was pulled to him. "V-Vice?" she stammered, her heart racing.

"Hm?"

"What're you doing?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, still not letting go.

"You're hugging me. You're either drunk or you've gotten into something."

"So mean. I mean, I kissed you this morning, and how many times have I picked you up?" he said, his smartass attitude coming back.

"Just," she said, trying to still her racing heart. "Please let go."

Vice let her go reluctanly, and stood next to the counter. Kia silently poured the batter into a greased pan and popped it into the oven. "Lick the bowl if you want," she said, whipping her finger around it, gathering the chocolate mixture onto it. She hesitated for a moment to fix the time on the oven, and Vice popped her finger into his mouth. His eyes were closed like he was concentrating.

Kia froze, feeling his teeth scrape her finger gently, his rough tongue licking the chocolate. Kia felt a full on blush appear on her face, and wanted to say something, but her voice wouldn't work. He wasn't hurting her in any way, but this was too much too fast. He let go of her hand and grinned. "No thanks, I'm good." The Douji turned and left the kitchen, retiring to his couch.

Trembling, Kia put the bowl into the sink and leaned over, her stomach. 'Stop,' she thought, 'stop shaking.' Her heart raced in her chest, so loudly that she swore everyone could hear it. It was strange, feeling him so close to her. She wanted to believe that he could love her too, but she knew it was near impossible.

Her body shook and shivered, and her nerves couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the bathroom and vomited.

**Uh-oh. Sorry if any of the characters were oocish or Kia seemed too mary-sue-ish. Hope to see you next chapter**


	12. Words

**Choice of Music: Guide You Home (I Would Die For You) - Rebecca Knuebel and Gabriel Mann, Sunset - Mi**

**Chapter 12 - Words**

_The demon had returned. Kia ran as fast as her little legs could carry her in an attempt to get away. She didn't want to meet the same fate as her mother and sister. The large black creature ran after her, it's bloodsoaked claws reaching for her._

Feeling someone touch her, her eyes snapped open. Hazel eyes met golden ones, and Vice had an expression of surprise on his face. "It's about time."

Groaning, Kia tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Vice. "You're sick. Stay down," he told her. His hand felt cool against her feverish skin, resting on the side of her neck. "Now don't move, Pucky McSicky."

"Don't call me that," she tried to threaten him and failed. Her head hurt and she was uncomfortably warm. Her stomach growled, and she remembered her little adventure in the bathroom the night before. She had rid herself of everything in her stomach, and Vice had carried her to her room. While he moved Hana from Kia's bed and placed the young child on an air matress she had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to get K," he said, standing up. Kia noticed he still hadn't changed from his human form or clothes yet. "If you so much as try to sit up, I _will_ tie you to the bed." The Douji left her room silently, shutting the door behind him.

Lying back onto the pillows, she pulled the sheets up to her chin and attempted to relax her body. The darkness of the room made her tired, and the uncomfortable heat overwhelming her made it even worse. Kicking off the sheets, she wanted to go and open a window to let in some cool air. Screw Vice and his threat. She forced herself to sit up and immediately regretted it. The slightest motion made her sick to her stomach. If she even wanted to hurl, the only thing that would happen is she'd dry heave.

She heard the door creak open, and she watched as both K and Vice walk in. Vice immediately walked up to her and forced her back down. "Stay," he commanded. There was a hint of annoyance in his tone of voice. "I'm not joking."

K sat himself at the edge of her bed, holding a thermometer and pills. "Her temperature is at least 100. You don't need that," Vice growled at the man when he tried to put it in Kia's mouth.

"How'd you tell?" Kia asked Vice. He ignored her question and walked out of the room. K watched silently, raising an eyebrow at his manner. Kia looked at him and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie," K said. "He's been acting like that all morning." He felt her forehead, and pulled away Placing the thermometer in her mouth, he inspected the bottle. It was a syrupy kind of medicine, the stuff Kia hated most besides the chew shit that tasted like chalk. "He's right," he mumbled when he read the little piece of glass.

He poured two tablespoons of the little red liquid and handed it to Kia. "Drink up." Kia down the fluid as fast as she could, not wanting to actually taste the vile stuff. Handing back the cup, she made a disgusted face. K chuckled. "Now go to sleep. I'll be checking in once in a while."

She watched as he left her room, leaving her in silence. _Vice's been like that all morning? _Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Vice leaned against the counter, having overheard their conversation. Kia was actually worried that she made him mad? He grunted at the idea. There wasn't any reason why she should have been worried. K was panicked when Vice told him what happened. Minus the him and Kia moments.

He almost thought that he was the reason she had gotten sick, what he did. He didn't see what was so bad about what he did. The girl sould have been grateful, considering that he could have just as easily been an ass.

She still pushed him away, though. It unnerved him, and he didn't like it. Vice wouldn't admit it to anyone, and was even hesitant to admit it to himself, but he kind of liked how she felt against him. When she lay her head on his shoulder, the way he held her to him.

He liked it. And to his surprise and somewhat horror, he wanted more of it. It was nothing like the bloodlust he held when he killed people, slaughtering hundreds and hundreds of people for his own entertainment. He wondered if she knew, how much his hands were stained in the blood of innocent people. Would she still treat him as she did now, or would it be different?

Vice didn't dare think what would happen if he told her _that_. There was a bubbling emotion that came to him when he thought of how she could, how she would, react. There was nothing positive coming from it, he knew that much.

Yanking the door of the fridge open, he looked for something Kia could eat. K was out getting some stuff to make for her later, but she hadn't eaten since the night before, and it was almost evening now. And then she had emptied her stomach several times previously, so there was a chance that she was probably starving at this point.

She was sick, so anything spicy was definately out of the question. Firm food wouldn't sit well with her stomach, and the only thing they had left was a small cup of blueberry flavored yogurt. Grabbing that and a clean spoon from the dishdrain, he walked to Kia's room. Hana had tousled the covers on her bed to a point that she looked like a bundle of blankets, and Kia had kicked her sheets from her bed again.

Kia was sleeping, her hair fanned out all over the pillow. Her chest gave a slight rise with every breath she took, a light sleep. Vice touched her shoulder gently, whispering her name. Her shoulder flinched at his touch, and she stirred slightly. "Wake up, Kia," he spoke, fingers gently running down the side of her face. Eyes fluttered open gently, glazed hazel eyes looking at him.

"Vice?" her voice came off almost as a whisper.

"Sit up, I have something for you," he said, setting the yogurt and spoon on the bedstand. He helped her sit up, propping her up against the headboard. "You need to eat as well as sleep." Handing her the snack, he watched her eat quietly. Her movements were slow and somewhat shaky, her body still dazed with sleep. She ate about half the cup and handed it back to Vice.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't finish," she said, her voice full of exhaustion. Placing it back on the bedstand, he touched her face. She was still warm, and Vice got an idea.

As Kia was laying back down to go to sleep again, Vice pulled off his hoodie and shirt, leaving himself in a wife beater. When Kia noticed this, her face turned red. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Just shut up and lay down," Vice told her, crawling under the sheets with her. Her arm touched his, and she sighed. "You're really cool."

Vice felt her snuggle in closer to him, her hands resting on his chest. "Thanks for the compliment," he said, smirking.

"That isn't what I meant." Kia said, dozing off again. The Douji felt her body relax in his arms, and she fell into a deeper sleep than before. Vice pulled her closer to him, propping himself on one elbow. He watched her sleep, his fingers gently tracing the side of her face. He moved her hair behind her ear, observing her face.

She wasn't like him. He was cold and cruel, she was kind and gentle. She couldn't be like him, or vice versa. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. That's why the evil douji came to her. He knew why.

Kia carried a special aura around her. One that was warm and loving. One that was accepting, who appreciated them for what they were. Greed, glutton, lust, envy, wrath, sloth; all of them. They came to her for that aura, for that acception. Maybe she didn't know, and the other Douji didn't know it, but Vice knew.

Maybe that's why he was drawn to her.

That's why he followed her that night.

That's why he protected her.

That warmth. That kindness. The gentleness. He wanted it, to soak it up. He wanted her, but she couldn't truly accept him unless she knew. She had to know. She had every right to know.

Gently releasing him from his arms, he pulled up the sheets to her chin. She gave a small sigh, wrapping her arms around the pillow. Hands on each side of her head, Vice leaned down and kissed Kia's cheek, and he uttered words he never thought he could say to another living thing. Words so unknown and unmeaningful to him, to one who meant so much to him.

"I love you, Kia."

**Please review. Apologies for OOC-ness, yaddah yaddah yaddah.**


	13. Time Cannot Erase

**Choice of Music: My Immortal - Evanescence**

* * *

_I've been alone all along..._

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Time Cannot Erase**

Kia opened her eyes lazily, not knowing how long she had slept. Her fever had broken, and she didn't feel sick to her stomach. Thinking she could down something small, she got dressed in a baggy pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie. Walking out of her room, she was surprised to see that Hana was sitting on the floor with Edile eating some type of cereal. Even more suprising was that there was cartoons playing on the small television set instead of the usual crime shows she was getting used to having played constantly.

"Morning sissy," Hana said, scooping a big spoonful of food into her mouth. A small stream of milk dribbled down the little girl's chin, and she wiped lazily at it. After looking around, she noticed that Vice and K weren't anywhere in sight.

"Hey Hana," Kia said, waving her hand slightly. "Where is everyone?"

The little girl only replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Edile was being, well, gluttony, and shoving his food down as fast as he could.

Looking out the window, Kia noticed a slight darkness in the sky. "It looks like it might rain later," she said to herself. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she looked at the new message she recieved.

BadBoy666: Kia, don't go anywhere today. I have something I need to tell you.

Kia raised an eyebrow at the message from the green Douji, but didn't reply back. 'What's he got to say?' she wondered.

Replacing her phone back into her pocket, she joined Hana and Edile in the livingroom. Edile had finished his food and was readying himself to get another. "I think that's quite enough," she told him, taking the bowl and putting it in the sink. The small Douji stuck his tongue out at her, and she mimicked him back.

He plopped himself next to his Master, grumbling about how hungry he was. "Stop whining, please."

She got another tongue stuck out at her, and she sighed. So much was changing around here, and Kia wasn't liking it. The nightmare's she had were now a reaccuring thing, she learned the true secret about the Karakuridouji, and there wasn't anything she could really do about it.

It was almost a helpless feeling. Useless seemed like a better word at the moment. She gave off a disheartened sigh, staring out the window. Not caught by her attention was Hana and Edile looking at her.

The little girl stood up and walked over to the upset girl. "Sissy?"

Kia stared back into the wide blue eyes of the baby-blonde girl. "What's wrong?" Hana asked her.

She shook her head, faking a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"You look really sad." It was easy to spot the curiosity and worry in the child's eyes, and Kia hoped she could fake her out.

"It's nothing, sweetie. Really. Sissy's just having some problems right now," she explained, picking up the small child and setting her in her lap. Hana looked pretty convinced at her words, and returned to watching her cartoons. Edile looked at her, studying her face intently.

"What do you want?" Kia snapped at the small Douji, a little more that slightly annoyed at being stared at like she had something on her face.

Edile ignored her, a little smirk coming upon his face. She raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

She could hear the sound of a key clicking in the lock and the door opened. Vice and K walked in, Vice in his human form. K was carrying groceries or something, whilst Vice walked behind him carrying nothing. His golden eyes met hers and, for just a moment, Kia swore she almost saw a glimpse of sorrow.

The silence of the room was unsettling and even Hana noticed it. She cuddled in closer to Kia, burying her head into the teenager's stomach. Vice silently entered the living room and sat down next to Kia quietly. No dropping himself, no exhasperated plop, just a quiet sit.

Shooing the younger child off her lap, Kia sat up next to the Douji. "You okay?" she asked him in a meek voice. He stared off into space, and she wasn't sure if he heard her or was ignoring the question. Hesitantly, she reached up and brushed his face, moving a strand of his wild midnight hair. Her movement snapped him from his trance, and he turned to face her.

No, she hadn't hallucinated. She could see a shimmer of sorrow in the golden orange orbs, seeming as though trying to hide something. "Vice, are you alright?" she asked, a little louder than before. He seemed to hesitate to answer, and Kia thought for a second that this wasn't Vice. He was acting in a manner that wasn't like him, and it worried her.

Without saying another, Vice grabbed her hand and yanked her from her seat. K watched silently as the evil Douji dragged her from the apartment.

* * *

"Vice, where are you taking me?" Kia asked, struggling to get out of Vice's tight grip. He wouldn't answer her, just pulled her along further. Her heart raced in her chest, panic starting to take rise, thinking he would break her wrist if he squeezed and tighter.

"Let go!" she commanded him and, to her surprise, he listened. His hand relaxed as they came to a stop. "Vice, what's the matter with you?" she asked, rubbing her sore wrist. She lifted up her glove a little and could see slight bruising his fingers had made.

"Why can't you see?"

Her eyes shot up at him, and she was slightly unsure of the question. "S-see what?"

She watched as Vice's gauntlets ripped from the hoodie, tearing the cloth to shreds. "You don't remember, do you?" He asked, turning towards her. His golden eyes were full of so much malice and cruelty. _Eyes that longed to kill. Bloodthirsty, golden eyes_.

"Vice, this isn't like you..." she said, a small shimmer of fear coarsing through her heart.

He moved, and Kia barely had enough time to react. She put her hands up in front of her face, and a white hot pain exploded in her wrist. Blood dripped down the claws of the green gauntlet, and she realized her had slashed her arm.

Three scars upon her wrist, three fresh wounds. Tiny rivers or blood seeped down her arm and onto the ground. He hadn't cut deep, but it was where he cut. She dropped to her knees in the dirt.

_A flash of green, brought down upon her mother and sister. A sickening grin, as though gaining satisfaction in their pain._

Kia trembled. "You..." she said, staring at Vice. "You did it?"

The green Douji looked at her, no expression upon his face. "Is it coming back? The night your whole life came crashing on you?"

She felt sick to her stomach. Raising a hand to stop from vomiting, tears sprang to her eyes.

The demon. The demon who had brutally killed her mother and sister, the one who put her into the mental hospital, who tore her entire life apart with one swing

was Vice.

"You," Kia said, her eyes widened in fear and shock. "You did it." She looked down towards the ground, tears falling from her eyes. The blood dripped onto her clothes, staining the fabric.

"Kia, I-" she felt him touch her arm gently, and she reacted the only way she could.

Standing up, she delivered a stinging slap to the evil Douji's face. His golden eyes stared at her in shock. Tears ran down her face, and he could only see hatred in her eyes. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" she screamed at him. "And my sister!"

"Kia, please listen-"

"No!" she yelled. "I won't listen to you! You're the bastard that made everyone think I was crazy! You took my mother and my sister from me! I can't believe I even-I can't believe I-AGH!"

She turned to walk away from him, and he grabbed her. "Just listen and I-"

Kia pushed him away from her. "To what, to tell me how sorry you are?" she said sarcastically. "You're evil. That's all you know, and that's all you feel. I don't want to ever see or hear from you again! I hate you, Vice! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Turning on her heels, she ran as fast as she could away from the Douji. Away from her uncle, away from the place she could call home, away from him.

If she could have, she wished she could run away enough to forget this.

It started to rain.

**Don't flame me, please. I am so sorry if anyone is OOC or Kia is Mary Sue ish. Please leave your thoughts.**


	14. So Gone

**Choice of Music: Mr Lonely - Akon, She's So Gone - Lemonade Mouth**

**Chapter 13 - So Gone**

Kia kept running. Her legs burned and her heart pounded, pumping her blood through her. The rain pelted against her skin like ice, drenching her to the bone. It was a good thing it was raining, as it hid her tears from the naked eye.

One foot twisted against a patch of slick mud, and down she went into a muddy puddle. Now covered in rain, mud, and dried blood from her arm, she allowed herself a moments rest. "Talk about cliché," she mumbled to herself, a weak smile appearing on her face. "The same person I fell in love with killed my mother and sister. I wonder what uncle K would say." She shivered in the cold rain, sitting in the puddle.

She urged her body to move, but wouldn't react. Was this shock? Kia didn't know and, quite frankly, didn't care anymore. Kia couldn't let go, she couldn't cry just yet. She had to find somewhere to go, somewhere to stay. Could she go back to K's? Even with Vice there?

Kia suddenly realized that the rain had stopped falling upon her, but rather around her. "Kia?" she heard someone say her name, the voice sounded male. Looking up, she met eye to eye with Yamato. "What's wrong?" he asked her. He carried a bag of what looked like groceries or something while holding an umbrella over them.

Attempting to say she was fine, she couldn't. The lump in her throat stopped any sound coming out that didn't seem like a whimper. "Kia? Does anyone know you're here?" All she could manage was a slight shake of her head. "What happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"I," she tried to say, "I don't-" she couldn't help it. Her body shook with her sobs. Vice was a cruel, sadistic killing machine, but why did it seem to her that he looked hurt when she told him she hated him? Her uncle would most likely be panicking right now, not knowing where she was. She felt an arm gently wrap around her and lift her to her feet.

"Come on, Kia. Let's go to my house," Yamato said, his voice kind. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked with him.

* * *

Vice watched the two walk away. Damn Yamato and everyone else. He hated that stupid bandit leader, he hated K, he hated any man who was able to get close to Kia. He hated them because he knew that was a place he could never be. Not in the past nor the present. And now, even the future was fucked.

His fist punched the tree with as much force as he could muster, shattering the wood and cracking some of the faux skin upon his hand. The freezing rain did nothing to tame his wild black hair as water fell off him in droplets. The sleeves of the hoodie were pretty much gone from his little "stunt".

_I hate you_

Vice remembered the look in her eyes. Full of so much sorrow and pain, and now hate. And he caused it. He knew that she would reject him, but why in the hell did it hurt this bad? He was the utimate evil, for Douji's sake! He shouldn't have cared about whether she would accept him or not. He should have outright just killed her, like he should have done years ago. Even then, she was terrified.

_I never want to see you again_

"Do you really mean that?" he murmered. As much as he loved the sight of people in pain and bright red blood coloring his green gauntlets, it seemed like he couldn't get Kia's blood off of them fast enough. A deep feeling bubbled in him, rising in his empty chest and resting itself there. The evil Douji didn't like any of these new feelings coming to him. Memories flashed through his mind, ones of years ago, before everything shattered.

A smaller version of Kia, her black hair in pigtails and wearing a small white dress, clinging to his leg. Large hazel eyes stared up at him with admiration and awe. Those were the eyes he wanted to see, not ones of terror and anger.

* * *

_"Please, Kia. Come back!" the little girl cried. Her hair was also in pigtails, like her sister. Her twin sister._

_"No way!" Kia laughed. "Come on, Risa!" She ran towards the woods that their parents had warned them to stay away from, or the big bad wolf was going to take them far away._

_"Daddy says we're not s'possed to go in there," she said, wringing her little hands together._

_Kia blew her a raspberry. "Daddy's little girl! Daddy don't like me, he won't care."_

_"He does too!" Risa argued._

_"Does not!"_

_"Does too!"_

_Kia ignored her sister and ran off. "If you go in there I'm gonna tell!" Risa yelled, clinging to the hem of her dress._

_"Tattle-tale!"_

_"I am not!"_

_Her feet padded the ground as she walked into the woods, not knowing where she was going. It was about late spring, so most of the trees were full of leaves, and some had little blossoms growing in them. Not watching where she was walking, Kia stepped into a mudpit and sunk. Sinking up almost to her neck, she scrambled to escape the trap._

_Feeling something grip the back of her collar, she was yanked out of the pit. Dripping mud, she heard someone say, "Well well, now what do we have here?"_

_She struggled in the person's grasp, wriggling like a fish on a hook. "You're kinda feisty." Kia turned to see golden eyes look at her, and her rescuer dropped her. The little girl hit the ground with a thud._

_"Ouchie," she mumbled._

_"Why are you so far out here?" she heard him ask, and turned to face him. The boy was much taller than her (considering she was six) and he had wild black hair. He wore a green jacket with funny looking pants and something hanging off of them. He also had funny looking things on his arms and above his eyes._

_" I don't know," she told him._

_"You should know why."_

_"Are you the wolf?"_

_The boy looked taken aback. "Wha?"_

_"Mommy and Daddy said there's a big bad wolf that lives in the woods and takes little girls like me far away."_

_He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to take you far away?"_

_Kia shook her head violently. "No."_

_"Then shush. Go home, brat." He turned and began to walk away. Kia got up and started to follow him at a distance. He didn't fail to notice this. __"Why are you following me? I said go home."_

_"I don't know how."_

_He gave off an irritated sigh. "You're lost?"_

_She gave him a slight nod. Kia was met with a quick lurching of her stomach, and was being carried underneath his arm like a football. "Hey!"_

_"Knock it off. If I have to take you home I don't want to hear a word out of you. Got it?"_

_Silence._

_"Answer me," he growled at her._

_"You said I had to shush." He glared at the child, and she giggled. The boy gave her a slight bonk on the head. "Owie," she cried, holding her head. "That hurt!"_

_"I don't care."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"What?" he asked, looking at the child._

_"My name's Kia. What's your name?"_

_He looked at her, and she didn't know what was running through his mind. "It's Vice," he told her._

**Please leave your thoughts. I apologize if anyone's ooc or anything.**


	15. Time Ticking Away

**Music of Choice: Why - Rascall Flatts**

**A/N: IT'S ALMOST OVER! Only a few more chapters to go. As the ending is quickly coming upon this story, so is the Hyakki Eikou, the Hundred Machine Funeral. What will become of Kia and Vice? Will they ever be together? Will she ever forgive him? Only time can tell.**

**_Warning:_ There may be some MAJOR OOCness and MarySue tendencies coming up very quick. Please bear with me. I greatly apologize about this beforehand.**

**Chapter 15 - Time Ticking Away**

_"Come play with me," Kia begged, tugging on the boy. Vice lay against the base of a tree, relaxing._

_"Go home," he muttered, slightly annoyed from the constant attention from an ankle biter._

_"But I wanna play," she pouted at him, plopping herself down on the grass._

_"I played with you yesterday and the day before and the day before that," he told her, not bothering to open his eyes. "Now go away, tiny."_

_Kia stuck her tongue out at the boy, and contemplated on how she would get him to play with her. With a smile, she said very quietly, "I'm gonna tell Mommy about you."_

_Vice opened his eyes. "You wouldn't dare," he warned. Quickly getting to her feet, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. He was still too fast for her, and one swoop had her caged in his iron grip. Giggling, she attempted to struggle from his grip, and he shook her lightly._

_"Don't tell your parents about me," he said. He dropped her and watched her scamper off. Leaning back against his tree, Vice closed his eyes hoping for some peace and quiet from the child. Kia studied the boy for a bit, and when she tried to wander off to find her own fun, she heard her name being called._

_Her mother yelled her name. Kia had received a sound scolding from her parents when she arrived home covered in mud. Vice had stopped their walk short from the edge of the woods, and made the little girl swear she wouldn't say anything about him to her parents. She didn't understand why, though._

_"You'd better hurry," she heard Vice tell her, "Or I'm going to take you far away." He made a playful snatch at her. Kia giggled as she dodged him and ran away._

_"I wanna play tomorrow, 'kay?"_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

_Kia woke up to the sound of someone speaking. Looking out of the small room she and Risa shared, she discovered her sister was gone. The voices she heard weren't normal talking that her Mommy and Daddy usually had. It sounded angry and scared. __She rubbed her eyes sleepily and wandered from her room. "Mommy? Daddy?" she asked, her voice echoing in silence._

_Out of nowhere came a bloodcurdling scream, sending shivers down her small body. Sounds of glass breaking and shouting and someone crying echoed through the hallways. Someone came bolting out of the kitchen, knocking the small child down to the ground. Kia felt something warm and wet hit her face. She touched it hesitantly and was terrified to see it come away bright red. "M-mommy?" she began to cry._

_The sound of running footsteps, and Kia tried to follow them. Upon entering the livingroom, she saw the dark outline of someone standing before her mother and sister, who were trapped in corner. In the light of the doorway, she saw bright green claws strike her mother and sister, and their blood sprayed to the walls, furniture and floor, coating in the crimson fluid._

_Kia screamed, running from the person. She could see the golden eyes and wild black hair when he turned to her, and she found it was Vice. He grinned at her cruelly, and lunged for her. Claws scratched her side, sending her flying into the wall._

Kia snapped her eyes open. She looked around, trying to remember where she was at. Yamato had taken them to an abandoned hospital after meeting up with a very large man. He said he was called Ekouda Shin and that he owned the neighborhood sushi restaurante. She didn't remember much after that.

"Miss? Are you awake?" she heard someone asking her. Turning to the one who spoke to her, she was met with a boy who had short black hair cut neatly and dark purple eyes. He wore something that reminded her of an apron with butterflies upon them.

"Oh, yes," she answered him, looking away. Pulling up her blood encrusted sleeve, she saw that the three scratches Vice had made were almost healed now, merely three pink scars remained.

"I'm sorry that I cannot heal them all the way."

"Uh," Kia's mind pondered, "how did-?"

"Healing is one of Pardonner's abilities as a Douji," she heard someone speak. An elderly man, much more older than Aleksandr, spoke to her. "He represents Patience."

"Hold on a moment," Kia said, putting her hands up. "You said Douji? As in KarakuriDouji?"

"Yes," a familiar voice told her. She spun her head, her gaze traveling towards Murayama in the corner. He was reading a magazine or book of some sort, completely cool and collected. "But it shouldn't be too difficult for you to understand. You have lived with one for about six or seven months, haven't you?"

"Y-yes," she answered slowly.

"Then who are you?" a woman with long black hair in a black dress asked.

"How do you know the Douji?"

Kia began to get bombared with questions, and she had to resist the urge to scream and run. "Now now, give her some time," the large man told them. He must have been Ekouda Shin, if memory should serve her right. "Kia," he asked, turning to her. He had a kind smile on his face, and she felt herself calm down slightly. "Can you tell us anything about you or what you know about the Karakuridouji?"

"Well," she said, hesitant in her answer," My name's Kia Kachikawa, and I don't really think I know that much about them."

"How do you know about them then?"

"My uncle is a Master of one of the Douji's."

"Which one?" Pardonner asked.

She hesitated. "Vice."

Everyone's eyes, excluding Murayama's, widened when she said his name. They immediately began to whisper amongst themselves about something Kia hoped to not know. She could hear phrases about Vice and "does she know any weaknesses or strengths?" or talk of "erasing her memories". Tired of it, she yelled "Whatever is going to happen on the day of the Hundred Machine Funeral or whatever it is, I don't care. I just don't want to get involved."

Immediately, everyone's talking ceased. Whatever was going on, Kia had only till then to find out what she needed to know. Every second counted, and the more time she wasted here was less time to think of how to prevent the Douji war, if that was even possible. She spotted Yamato in the group and watched him walk over to her quietly.

"The Hyakki Eikou is tomorrow," he said.

**Uh-oh. Please leave your thoughts.**


	16. Premonition

**Music of Choice: Paradise - Vanessa Carlton, Gotta Go My Own Way - Vanessa Hudgens/Zac Efron**

**_Warning:_ There may be some MAJOR OOCness and MarySue tendencies coming up very quick. Please bear with me. I greatly apologize about this beforehand.**

**I'd like to thank _XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx_, _Loosenings_, and _SapphirestarXD_ for sticking with this story as long as you have. All of your comments have been greatly appreciated and hope you stick with RoA till the end.**

**Chapter 16 - Premonition**

_As darkness quickly steals the light that shined within her eyes_  
_She slowly swallows all her fear and soothes her mind with lies_  
_Well, all she wants and all she needs are reasons to survive_  
_A day in which the sun will take her artificial light...her light_**  
**

"What?" Kia asked, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Tomorrow?"

Yamato nodded his head gravely. "Yeah, I know."

"Shit!" The girl stood up and started to pace, confusing the others there around her. So many thoughts ran through the poor teenage girl's mind she couldn't hear someone trying to get her attention. She was being shaken by Yamato, who was currently trying to bring her back to the real world. "I don't have time for you all right now, I need to think of something!" she snapped at the teenage boy.

"We aren't fighting."

Kia's eyes widened. "Huh?"

She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face Murayama. "We aren't going to fight the Evil Douji like they want. Our goal is to stop the Hyakki Eikou and capture Dunstan."

"Dunstan? Tansen's grandfather?"

"So you have met him!" Kia turned to the sudden yell and was tackled to the dirty abandoned hospital floor. Bright yellow eyes and blue hair with blue eye gaurds met her vision, and she thought she could see blue gauntles with little flower designs upon them. The Douji stood up, and Kia thought this must have been the first female Douji she met.

Indeed she did have blue eyeguards in the shape of a bow, and her gauntlets were a light blue color with flower designs on them. She wore a crop top shirt with a light colored hakama and a white sash. Upon her identification cloth was two light circles merged together with circular cutouts.

"Hi, my name's Service!" she greeted herself cheerfully, even giving a slight bow to her.

"K-Kia," the teenager managed to say, rubbing her now sore stomach. "You must have so much trouble, then."

Service's eyes widened. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're a girl, so you must have a lot of trouble dealing with all the boys-" Kia was interrupted by Service's bright laughter. Everything about this chick seemed bright.

"Oh silly, I'm not a girl. I'm a boy!" she told her, a huge smile appearing upon her face.

"Uh..." Kia felt as though her brain just died.

* * *

Golden eyes stared up at the ceiling, ones lost away in thought. The evil Douji had surprised K and Jealous when he walked in drenched. He simply discarded the wet clothing and replaced it with his normal attire. When questioned on the whereabouts of Kia, Vice merely replied "safe." K didn't drop the subject but was silenced with a death glare from the green Douji.

"You said something, didn't you?" the pink and blue embodiment of envy asked Vice when K stepped out of the apartment.

"Does it matter?" he replied, eyes slowly moving from the ceiling to Jealous. "She isn't here and that's all that matters."

Jealous cocked an eyebrow. "Then why do you feel so guilty?"

WHAM! Vice slammed Jealous against the wall, shattering some of the plaster around them. "I'm. Not. Guilty," the epitome of evil growled, deep and threatening.

The other Douji clawed at Vice's green gauntlet, attempting to scramble out of his tightening grasp. Dropping him on the floor, his eyes flashed with dangerous intent.

Despite the murderous vibrations emanating from the green Douji, Jealous could still feel small shivers of longing and sorrow. It was downright unnatural for Vice to feel emotions like those, and it quite honestly freaked the shit out of him. Nevertheless, he didn't speak a word to anyone else, much less to the other evil Douji.

Vice fell back onto the couch, wrapping himself in the pink comforter. Jealous could almost see the thoughts of Kia floating through his mind and decided it was best to let him be.

Leaving the small apartment quietly, Jealous sighed at the situation those two had put themselves into.

* * *

Dante walked silently through the streets of Farmless City, studying the small sheet of paper in front of her. "Sparrow Manor has to be around here somewhere - I think?" she wondered, scratching her head.

"What do you need?" the Doll heard someone ask her, and she whipped her head to face them. If it was another one of those perverts, she swore to god-

"Dante?" Jealous asked.

"Yo," she replied to the Douji, waving her hand. "Looking for Kia. Do you know where Sparrow Manor's at?"

The pink and blue Douji nodded his head. "Yeah, but she isn't there. Vice said she might not be coming back."

Dante's pink eyes widened. "He what?"

Jealous merely gave her a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know either. Something happened and he won't say anything. I'm not picking up any of her heartvibes anywhere either."

"He didn't kill her, did he?" the girl panicked.

"No no no," Jealous said, putting up his gauntlets to calm her. "He just said she left. He wouldn't say anything more than that."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Dante sighed. "I swear, if he did something stupid, I'm gonna-" She froze in mid-sentence. Her eyes glazed over as she stared of into the distance. Jealous waved a hand in front of her face, but her gaze didn't falter. Dante was seeing something.

"Hello? Dante? Hellooo? Anyone home?" he muttered. Almost instantly, she snapped out of her trance, and it looked as though something along the lines of fear or distress overcame her.

"Oh no," she sighed. Turning on her heels, she ran away from the Douji and ran fast.

"Wait!" Jealous yelled, flying to keep up with her. "What happened? What did you see?"

Dante turned to him and replied, "Don't worry, it's all under control. The Hyakki Eikou is tomorrow, and you need to act like nothing's wrong. If someone asks, you didn't see me!"

"Dante! What's going on?" he hollered, not understanding her one bit. In his mind's eye, he could see a small bit of what she saw. _Kia lay on a cold floor, panting. It seemed as though her life was being drained out of her. She couldn't keep her eyes open, and he watched as the life faded from her._

Jealous stopped, wondering. Very rarely of what Dante saw came true, but there was the equal chance that it was going to happen. She knew the Hyakki Eikou was going to happen tomorrow, and every fiber of his being could feel it. Only one thing he knew was uncertain.

Was Kia going to die?

**Please leave your thoughts. But please don't flame me**


	17. Everything's Going To Be Alright

**Music of Choice: Titanic OST**

**_Warning:_ There may be some MAJOR OOCness and MarySue tendencies coming up very quick. Please bear with me. I greatly apologize about this beforehand.**

**I'd like to thank _XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx_, _Loosenings_, and _SapphirestarXD_ for sticking with this story as long as you have. All of your comments have been greatly appreciated and hope you stick with RoA till the end.**

**Chapter 17 - Everything's Going To Be Alright**

A small pen scraped across the paper, Kia leaving her thoughts and feelings down. All of it felt so cliche, everything did since she came to live with her uncle. Girl meets boy, girl likes boy...girl never gets boy. She felt as though she was stuck in a Nicholas Sparks novel. Stupid sappy romance writer.

"Are you done?" Dante's voice asked her from across the room. The Doll has found the Good Douji hideout, and she furiously demanded to speak to the teenager. After a long discussion, a plan had been set into motion by the two girls, unbeknownst to either good or evil Douji.

"Yes," Kia replied, sealing the papers into an envelope and quickly wrote Ko in an inelegant cursive upon it. She would most likely understand Kia at this point, moreso than K.

Pushing herself to her feet, she quietly followed the Doll out of the room. "You're sure about this?" Dante questioned the girl.

"Yes," she repeated.

"Come," Dante motioned," we need to get you out of those clothes.

* * *

Kia felt the smooth fabric between her fingers, and she silently thanked Machi and Slow, the Douji of Energy (ironic much?) for having extra sets of these around. In place of her ripped, bloody, and muddy clothing was a beautiful yukata. Instead of the usual floral patterns she noticed on the ones in the shops, this one had something that looked like a sunset desert scene, the colors woven into the cloth.

She was told to wear it, should any of the Evil Douji or their Master's recognize her. In the meantime, she was going to have to stay with a Good Douji Master. Yamato lived with his mother, and she would become suspicious if there was suddenly a random girl sleeping in his room with him. She didn't know any of the other Master, and quite frankly didn't trust them, so it was decided that she was going to stay with Murayama and Sophia the Wise. He lived in a small two bedroom apartment above Eco Sushi, so she didn't have to worry about sleeping in the same room.

Following Murayama from the hospital, she didn't say a word as they walked silently. Both of them seemed uncomfortable by the silence, and Sophia was scouting up ahead to make sure there were no Evil Doujis nearby.

It wasn't too long of a walk before they neared the sushi shop. The small building itself was simple and quaint. Pulling a key out of his pocket, Murayama unlocked a small back door and they entered to the apartment above. Finally breaking the heavy silence, Kia asked him quietly "Can I call someone? To at least let them know I'm okay?"

He looked as though he was thinking about it, and he nodded. "Just don't tell them where you are." Handing her her cellphone, he left to go set up the room she was to stay in. Sophia would stay in his room for the night and would be alert all night.

Contemplating who she should call, she slowly dialed in a number and prayed someone would pick up.

"Hello?" she heard the voice on the other end ask. It sounded groggy and she immediately knew that they had been woken up from a sleep.

"Ko?"

"Dammit Kia! Where are you?" Ko's voice yelled from panic. "Your uncle is freaking out right now! He's been out for hours looking for you!"

"Ko, I'm sorry, but-"

"You better have a damn good explanation why you pulled this."

There was another silence between the girls, and Kia could tell Ko felt there was something wrong. "Kia, what happened?"

She closed her eyes. There was so much that she needed to say, and the time was ticking. Thoughts came through her mind but her voice wouldn't speak. "I don't know how to start," she said. "If there was really any place to start, then tell me where."

"Kia, you don't make sense." Ko sounded confused.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Kia hung up the phone, turning off the small device. She knew that cellphones couldn't be tracked while they were off, and having it on would complicate things now that they were set in motion.

"Kia?" Murayama asked from the doorway. She stood and walked towards him, aknowledging his presence. "Your room is ready."

"Okay," she said, her eyes downcast. Kia felt a pair of lips graze her forehead, and he tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"Everything's going to be alright," he reassured her. "You'll see. Please try to get some sleep." He retired to his room, and she to hers. _Everything's going to be alright_. She so badly wanted to believe his words. But not now.

Settling herself down for the night, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Vice stood on the porch of Sparrow Manor, the cold wind blowing his clothes and wild hair. Something was about to happen, he could feel it. The restlessness woke him from his sleep. He couldn't sit still on the couch, and K had just recently gotten home. He had recieved a call from Ko, telling him that Kia was okay but wouldn't say anything more than that.

Golden eyes watched over the quiet city, taking in its features. Despite its busy crowds during the day, it was very quiet in the dead of night. No matter what came to his view, only thoughts of her came to his mind.

Kia was gone, but she was safe. She was somewhere far from harm and safe from him and any evil Douji. That was the only place she could be. Far from any Douji, and stayed out of their world. She'd be safe from them.

When Jealousy returned to the apartment, he had a confused look on his face. Vice had asked him about it, but he wasn't given an answer. Turning to re-enter the apartment, he gave one last look towards the city.

"Goodnight, Kia."

**Please leave your thoughts.**


	18. Emptiness

**Music of Choice: Titanic OST. Here Comes Goodbye - Rascall Flatts**

**_Warning:_ There may be some MAJOR OOCness and MarySue tendencies coming up very quick. Please bear with me. I greatly apologize about this beforehand.**

**I'd like to thank _XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx_, _Loosenings_, and _SapphirestarXD_ for sticking with this story as long as you have. All of your comments have been greatly appreciated and hope you stick with RoA till the end.**

**Chapter 18 - Emptiness**

_Vice stood at the edge of the water. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him. His gaze wandered to the rippling surface of the pond, ice surrounding its edge. He saw his reflection upon the surface, stilling to a frozen mirror. A motion caught his golden eye and he could see Kia sitting next to him. Looking to his right, nothing came to his sight, but when he returned his gaze to the water, she was there. Hazel eyes and black hair, just as he remembered._

_"I love you," were the words he so badly wanted to say and to hear them in return. He wanted the girl, the voracity nearly on equal level of wanting to kill Ultimo. Would it be appropriate to say that she "broke" him? The very thing that was suppossed to be perfect evil was now in pieces because of the rejection of one human girl? To say that that he had fallen in love with someone was inconceivable, but it happened._

_She raised her hand and placed it upon the surface. When the Douji tried to touch her, the mirror shattered, and she disappeared. Kia sunk into the depths of the water, and he tried to grab her. His green gauntlet dug deeper and deeper, but only emptiness came to his claws._

Vice's eyes snapped open, his breath ragged. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his wild hair. 'What the hell?' he thought. Never had he really "dreamed", and the sheer intensity of this made it seem more like a nighmare. The evil Douji could still remember her hazel eyes, still gazing at him sadly from the other side of the glass-like mirror.

Flexing his green claws open and closed, he could still feel the cold emptiness through them. Touching his chest, it felt as though something in him wasn't working, like one of his parts had stopped functioning and wouldn't restart. The apartment was silent and empty with the exception of K's obnoxious snoring from the next room.

Laying back down, the green Douji heaved a sigh. He hated this agitation. While closing his golden eyes, Vice decided that he would tell her. When the morning came, after the Hyakki Eikou passed, he would tell Kia he loved her.

* * *

Kia woke to bright sunlight streaming into her room. For a moment, she didn't remember where she was at again. Her hand brushed something, and she picked up what looked like a note.

_- Stay here today. Don't leave, no matter what._

_Musashi -_

"Sorry, Murayama," she said. "I can't agree to that. I have my own agenda today." Standing up, she looked around for the yukata that Machi and Slow gave her, and found it draped over a chair. Slowly putting it on, her mind ran over the plan she and Dante discussed. Part of her was terrified about it, and the other part knew she had to do it.

Suddenly, a sickening feeling came to her gut. Something was happening.

Yanking open the door of her apartment, she bolted down the stairs into the sushi shop. Eco stood behind the counter, a surprised look on his face from her sudden entry. "Good morning," he started to say, but was interuppted.

"Where's Murayama? And Yamato?" she panicked. Not waiting for an answer, she bolted out the door and onto the street. She ran, eventually kicking off her sandals and running barefoot. Her legs started to burn and panted, feeling her blood pumping through her veins.

Kia stopped once, trying to breathe. Everything was a struggle now, but she couldn't afford to give up yet. Starting once again, she ran as far as she could as fast as she could. She had to get to Tansen's, that was a must. Only now was she starting to dislike the yukata she was wearing, for it restricted some of her movement.

"Need help?" she heard a small voice ask her. Turning to see Edile and Hana, she could feel waves of relief and fear running through her.

"Take me, to Tansen," she panted.

"Why should I-"

"FUCKING TAKE ME TO HIM NOW, EDILE!" she screamed, frightening Hana. The embodiment of Gluttony looked at her in shock, surprised that she had screamed at him like that. Realizing she was serious, he grabbed her and Hana and flew as fast as he could.

* * *

She watched as the city and countryside fly by so fast that in no time at all, they had arrived at the young Doctor's house. He was waiting for her outside with Dante, both who were dressed in kimono like clothing. Dropping both of them, Edile landed next to Hana, both who were wary of Kia.

"Tansen, I need-"

"Yes," he spoke cooly. "I know what you need." Motioning with his hand, she and the two littler ones followed him into the house. Dante had a forlorn expression upon her face, her pink eyes glittered with sadness. The Doll said nothing, and Edile looked at her with curiosity.

"Tansen," Kia started again, "you have to tell me how to stop the Hyakki Eikou."

"You've already been told that it can't be prevented," he said monotonously. He held a cold expression, looking as though Kia had interuppted some very important business. "If you've come here to bother me with nonsense, I insist that you leave."

"But there's got to be something I can do," Kia said, her voice wavering.

"What a greedy little girl," he snapped at her. "You think that if I gave you enough power, you would have the ability to stop the Hyakki Eikou, the Hundred Machine Funeral?"

Kia stopped, seeing Tansen's once giddy brown eyes turn dark and cold. "I can't believe someone like you would be in a place like this. What makes you honestly think you're good enough to stop it? To even think you could surpass my grandfather and believe that you could do something as great and defying the power of nine dimensions."

"I don't care!" she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. "I don't care if I can stop it or not, I just don't want it to happen!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose the ones I care for! Dante told me what Dunstan was going to do once it was over. She said he was going to destroy the Douji. I don't want to lose Jealousy or Edile or even Vice." Her words almost seemed foreign to her, but Kia was done trying to deny or change anything in her mind anymore.

"For their power? Is that the only reason why you don't want to lose vice"

"I don't want to lose Vice because I **love** him!" Dropping to her knees, Kia cried. "Please," she begged, "just tell me what I need to do and I can do it. Please."

"You are ready and willing to give up everything?"

"Yes."

"You know the price?"

"Yes, yes, I do. I know the price and its terms, and I accept them." Kia felt Tansen lift her head to face him, his eyes kind and gentle again.

"That's what I needed to hear," he told her. "Then let us go," he ushered her to follow him, and she obliged. Into the darkness, down into the emptiness that waited for her. There was no more time for regrets, for sadness, for anything. Kia faced this the moment she became involved with the Doujis, and only now she realized it.

The final minute had ticked away.

"Goodbye."

**Please leave your thoughts.**


	19. This Is Goodbye

**Music of Choice: Nothing and Everything - RED, My Life and My Love - idk**

**Chapter 19 - This Is Goodbye**

The shrieking sounds of grinding metal filled the air as two entities battled it out in an All-Or-Nothing fight to the death. Both Vice and Ultimo had taken on the ICON forms, the Evil Douji's hostility rising to near madness. The Seven Sins and Six Perfection fought too, neither side willing to bend or break to the others.

Vice controlled K well, his "master" a mere puppet on his strings. He had put up an invisible wall between K and his thoughts, blocking him from all the green Douji's thoughts of Kia. All his feelings for the human girl he would keep hidden from the others, including his master.

He went to take a strike at Ultimo/Yamato's face when a sudden image came into his head.

_Kia's breath was shallow. She looked as though she was in pain, each gasp for breath shaking her. Her face was pale, and she was having a hard time holding herself up. Falling to the ground, he could hear her heartbeat. For every second that passed, the rate it beat al slowed._

_She turned, looking as though she was looking him in the eye. "This is goodbye, Vice," she whispered. Her hazel eyes closed and the heartbeat stopped._

Caught by this quick glance, he came to his sense and narrowly missed being hit in the gut by Ultimo. "Come on, Ultimo!" he howled, sounding like an animal. "You'll have to do better than that!" His arm transformed into a giant blade, ready to strike.

Going in for the kill, he saw a flash of white come at him. Vice moved, thinking he had dodged the attack. Suddenly, something sent him and K flying in one direction while Ultimo and Yamato flew in another.

Regaining his balance, he saw a white figure before him. It looked like a female Douji, and she had long white hair and pale eyes. She raised a gauntlet and touched him, and Vice all of his energy siphoned out of him. feeling himself revert back into his smaller form, he and K dropped from the sky, landing roughly in the dirt.

She flew and repeated the same process with Ultimo, and he caught his Master and landed gently on the ground. "Fucking cunt," Vice swore, ready to kill this bitch who dared to interrupt his fight. Attempting to transform his gauntlet, he found he couldn't. "The fuck?" Looking around him, he noticed the stunned looks on all the Doujis faces, though he could see some of the good Douji exhale a sigh of relief. Fucking pansies thought it was "too evil for them to kill the evil Doujis".

The white female Douji flew towards the grove of trees, and Tansen walked out, carrying Hana while Edile walked alongside him. The small Douji held onto Dante's hand, both of them had disheartened expression.

"You bastard! This was your doing?" he growled. "I oughtta fucking kill you ri-"

"Hold your tongue, Vice," Tansen scolded, his gaze meaning he meant business. "I'm looking for one named Ko."

Simultaneously, Ultimo and Yamato pointed to a tree, and the girl walked out from behind it. "I'm Ko," she said.

Beckoning her forward, Ko listened obediantely. "Kia said you kind of looked like her," Tansen said, a sad smile upon his face. He handed Hana over to Dante, who held her close.

Vice, K, and Ko both snapped their attentions to the man. "You know Kia?" Ko questioned hurridly. "What happened to her? Do you know where she is?"

Tansen's smile slowly faded away, and Vice didn't fail to notice this. The young man pulled a white envelope out of his sleeve and handed it to the teenage girl. Ko's face dropped, her eyes wide with fear. "W-where's Kia?" Ko asked him, her voice seeming to shrink. When she spoke, little Hana started to cry, large tears dripping down her small face.

"Oh god, no," Ko panicked, snatching the envelope from him and ripped it open. Vice saw something gold glint in the sunlight, dropping to the grass. The teenage girls' eyes ran over the paper in a rush, her hand over her mouth.

"No," she repeated. "No no no no, this can't be right," her voice broke like she was going to start crying, pointing to the papers. "This can't happen, it can't be true. Tell me it isn't true." Tansen said nothing to her, his eyes closing. Ko dropped to her knees and cried.

"Ko, where's Kia?" Vice heard K ask. Whether it was to her or him, he didn't know. "Where is my niece?" Ko only cried, holding the papers tightly to her chest. She had picked up the object that had fallen, and Vice saw that it was a necklace that belonged to Kia. One that she promised to wear all the time.

"She's dead," Tansen said.

* * *

No one spoke. All the evil Douji waited for him, to try and talk over what happened today. Tansen had explained that the Hyakki Eikou had been stopped, but not prevented. It could still happen, just not on that day. They were to discuss their next plan of action with Vice on how they were to destroy the good Douji next.

Ko and Hana ended up going home with another Douji Master. K drank himself into a stupor and was eventually unconscious, snoring at the table. Drool and tears covered his face, and Dante was there trying to help him cope.

No one knew where Vice was. No one was even willing to be around him. He had flown off, where he went God knows.

* * *

Uprooting another tree, Vice threw it violently. It smashed into another, splinters of wood flying everywhere. It had started to rain not long ago, and he still had yet to go anywhere. So much pent up rage and violence reverberated through his chest. No matter how much he destroyed the area surrounding him, the pain had yet to go away.

He let out an animalistic howl, his vocal chords on the point of breaking. Vice fucking hated this pain, and it wouldn't go away. It was like something in him stopped working and couldn't be fixed. "DAMNIT KIA!" he hollered. The evil Douji didn't want to believe that she was gone. Everything in him said that there was no possible way that she was gone. But all the signs said she was. Jealousy had scoured the city and hadn't found a single trace of her heart or thoughts.

Vice looked at the sky, feeling the rainwater fall in rivulets down his face. 'Just take it away,' he thought. 'Just take this feeling away.'

_Yamato POV_

"Anything new happen, Ulti?" the teenage boy asked the crimson Douji. They had been carefully watching Vice as to make sure he wouldn't go on a murderous rampage.

"No, but he stopped moving." Yamato raised an eyebrow at the green Douji, who only stared at the sky. He had a melancholic expression instead of his usual permanent glare. He looked as though something inside him died. "But it's really weird, Yamato-sama."

"What's weird?"

"He looks like he's crying."

**Please leave your thoughts.**


	20. End Of The Beginning

**Chapter 20 - End Of The Beginning**

Vice stared out of the window, having finally returned to the apartment. Few of the evil Douji hung around him, most leaving with their Masters to their homes. Jealousy and Rune stayed behind, in order to make sure K didn't drink himself to death or God knows what.

"Are you thinking about Kia?" Jealousy asked the dominant Douji hesitantly.

"Don't say her name," Vice mumbled, his golden eyes clouded over. Jealousy felt nothing come from the epitome of evil. No malice, no hatred, not muderous or any emotional vibes of any sort. He just felt dead inside.

"Why?"

"Because everytime you do, something weird happens," Vice explained. "It's like some part of me isn't working right or is broken. I can't fix it and it won't go away. There's a stinging feeling around my eyes, and I don't like it. So don't say her name." Jealousy opened his mouth to make a comeback and stopped. Rune must have caught this too, for his eyes were wide with either curiousity or shock. Maybe it was a combination of the two from what Jealousy felt. He raised an eyebrow at his Master, but the boy wouldn't say anything.

The door to the apartment creaked open, and both Rune and Jealousy saw Ko walk in. Her eyes were almost bloodshot from crying so much. She gave a look at Vice, and Rune and Jealousy quietly left the room.

"Vice," she said, her voice sounding a little hoarse.

"What?"

"How are you?" she spoke, not sure what to say to him. She had read what Kia had written here, had reread it several times just to try and understand it. Vice didn't answer her, so she tried again. "Are you...going to miss her?"

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked back snidely.

"You are such an ass," she growled at him. The green Douji whipped his head at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard, you arrogant, self-centered, son of a bitch," she gritted through her teeth. "You don't know why she did what she did, do you?"

"Why does it fucking matter?" Vice yelled. "Yout think I'm having an easy enough time trying to deal with this?"

"WHO IS, VICE?" Ko screamed, almost loud enough to wake the whole apartment. "NAME ONE PERSON WHO ISN'T GOING TO MISS HER! Because believe me, I will. I don't give a flying fuck if you don't care for her-"

Vice slammed the teenage girl up against the wall, angering bubbling through him. "Don't you dare fucking say I don't care for her!"

"You are so stupid, you don't even realize it!" Ko refused to back down to him. "Kia let herself die because she **loved** you! She cared for you so much more than her own life that she gave it up for **you**! She was so terrified of losing you that she gave up everything she had! Even though you killed her mother and her sister, she still couldn't bear to hate you."

Vice dropped the teenager, feeling something break. "Kia isn't coming back, Vice," Ko sobbed. "She's not coming back." Standing up, she turned on her heel and marched out of the apartment. "I hope you're happy. You can thank Kia," she said, slamming the door shut.

Standing there alone, the green Douji leaned against the wall for support. Kia had loved him. She loved him, despite what he had done. He had hurt her, harmed her, emotionally and mentally scarred her for life, and she still loved him.

He silently walked to the outside of Kia's room, his hand hesitant on the doorknob. Turning it slowly, he entered the room she would no longer be using. Everything was as still as the day she left. Air mattress slightly deflated and a bundle of blankets on it. Dirty clothes thrown haphazardly across the room _"I'll clean my room," Kia said. "Eventually."_ Inhaling slightly, he could still smell cherries and vanilla. A perfume she wore very rarely and accidentaly dumped half the bottle onto her carpet.

Making his way over to her bed, he wanted nothing more than to have her there again. There in his arms, where he could care less if she stayed forever. That's how he wanted it.

He wanted to tell her he loved her. Now his words could only fall on deaf ears.

Laying down on the mattress, feeling the cool sheets against his skin, Vice closed his eyes and entered oblivion.

* * *

Vice walked silently through the streets, watching busy people dodge around him like bees in a hive. It was a very sunny day, absolutely gorgeous weather that day. He had changed into his human clothing, his visors forming orange sunglasses on his face to keep out the bright rays of the sun. He was going to live with Jealousy and Rune for some time, as it had been discussed that it would be better if he didn't live with K anymore,

K had fully started to believe that Vice was the one who "killed" his niece, and for his health had the Douji removed from his apartment. After that night, Kia's room was locked and never to be opened.

Preparations had been made, and Rune had his parents believing that Vice and Jealousy were brothers who were foreign exchange students that were going to be living with them for a while. He didn't know how long they were going to keep the charade up, though.

Human like fingers were gently curled around a flower. He could feel the soft petals touching his faux skin, and he resisted the urge to crush it. As he passed over a small bridge, Vice released the flower, watching the red petals gently drift away in the water.

"I do love you, Kia," he said under his breath. 'I just can't say goodbye quite yet.' Once the flower had been washed away, he continued on.

_Tansen POV_

"Was that really the best thing we could do, Master?" Dante questioned him curiously. "I mean, there could have been another way, couldn't there?"

The young man was currently working on his new white haired female Douji, who had stopped working not long after she used her power. "Did you see any other way?"

The Doll shook her head. "But that's it for her? I mean, I thought she could have been more useful." Looking around the laboratory, she noticed something missing. "By the way, what happened to that Risa doll you where making?"

Tansen smiled. "She ran away. Seems like she had some unfinished business left to attend to."

"You mean a defect?"

"Exactly."

"Then how are you going to find her?" Dante questioned. "You know it's hard for me unless I have something that she's connected with."

"I know, I know," he said, exiting the room. She followed her Master obediantely as he walked to the Doll Room. She usually wasn't allowed in there unless it was of great importance or something dire was at hand. It had to have been one of the two. Opening the steel door, the giant room was dimly lit with a neon green light. Some of the chemicals were sensitive to light, and Tansen was careful of his products.

"There is a reason as to why I am not wanted by the NIPD like my grandfather," he explained. "I do not mess with the dimensions, I only create with what I am given. Why can you see visions when no one else can?"

" 'Cause I was made that way?"

"Exactly," he said, tapping her nose. "Everything happens for a reason, yes? And it's never good to leave unfinished business behind, whether it's love or duty or any of that fun jazz." He pointed to a large container, and Dante went to go inspect it.

A girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen years of age, lay sleeping in the preserving fluid. Her long black hair extended to her thighs. Three small pink scars marked her forearm. She opened her eyes when Dante touched the glass, revieling hazel orbs glazed over from exhaustion and sleep.

"I believe that this is only the end of the beginning. Isn't that right, Kia?"

**Das End.**

**Ko: Finally she is finished.**

**Jealousy and Rune: It's about time.**

**Ko: Even though Vice never got to tell Kia how much he loved her, we hope you liked this story.**

**Vice: *is sitting in emo corner***

**All except Vice and Kia: *bows* Thank you very much!**

**-In Cancun- Kia: *sips strawberry daquiri* Black Jinx is very grateful to all of those who read her story and stayed with it through the entire thing. There is a posibility for a sequel, but only if the reviewers want it so. Sayonara!**


	21. Notice

**Notice:**

**The sequel to Room of Angel, has been posted on my profile. Those of you who want some more of this pairing, please check it out. More dangers, more characters, and a deeper plot than the first, please check out Paper Moon on my profile.**

**Domo arigatou**

**Black Jinx :)**


End file.
